Scooby Doo in The Real World
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Sequel to Sam and Dean Where Are You?. The Winchesters have been in the world of Scooby Doo but what happens when the gang end up in their world. Can the Winchesters and the gang work together again on this new mystery and send them back into the silver screen where they belong?
1. Exploring

**Hello everyone. This is a sequel to Sam and Dean! Where are you? If you want to check it out just go on my profile. I would recommend reading the first one before this one but it's up to you. Reviews are welcome they help me a lot.**

* * *

It was a cold, eerie night. A night where most people would prefer to stay home to keep safe and warm. However Fred had other ideas. He decided out of the nights he picks this night to go investigating. There was this abandoned building that looks like it hasn't been used for years.

The Mystery Machine comes to a stop. Fred looks at the building with a big grin.

"Ok gang we're here."

They all look up. The building gave out an unwelcoming and cold atmosphere. It was definitely the place you did want to be in at night-time, but of course that wasn't going to stop Fred instead it actually excites him even more.

"Fred why are we at an old, creepy, abandoned building?" Shaggy asks.

"Reah why." Scooby asks as well .

"Because we are going to investigate it." Fred answers with an isn't it obvious look.

"But...but there hasn't been any mysteries here . There hasn't been any monsters."

"I know Shaggy but it's cool investigating these types of buildings. You never know what you are gonna find."

"It's an old building so it must have a lot of history here .It would be interesting to check it out." Velma says.

Shaggy leans back and sighs.

"Really guys. Out of all the things we could have done tonight you decide to do this. I would have preferred going to the diner and ordering their biggest sundae going."

"Of course you would Shaggy food is all you care about." Daphne says with a chuckle. Scooby starts drooling having an image of the sundae in his head. Daphne chuckles even more "And you to Scooby."

Scooby nods agreeing with her.

"Re rove food."

They all laugh. Fred gets out with a torch in his hand. Daphne follows holding her own torch. Fred opens the back. Velma comes out with two torches .

"Here" She says offering the torches to Shaggy.

Both Shaggy and Scooby shake their head.

"Uh uh no way we are staying put right Scoob."

"Reah"

"Oh come on guys it's just a building." Fred says.

"Just a building. It's abandoned Fred and it really gives me the creeps just by looking at it."

"Reah creepy"

"Not even for a Scooby snack" Daphne says who was now holding up the box of Scooby snacks.

Shaggy shakes his head.

"No"

"Scooby"

"Ro ro ro"

Daphne's grin widens.

"How about two Scooby snacks."

"No way...We're not going in there."

Shaggy looks the other way his arms folded. Scooby started to drool again and he eventually gave in and nodded.

"Res res"

Daphne holds out her hand.

"Here you are."

Scooby eats them in one go and swallows.

Shaggy groans.

"Scooby why."

Scooby does an apologetic look.

Sorry Raggy"

"Now I'm going to have to come now."

"You still want some Scooby snacks." Daphne asks.

Shaggy grins.

"Oh alright then."Daphne gives him the same amount Scooby consumed. Shaggy takes it and throws them into his mouth and swallows. "Scooby snacks always makes day...right Scoob."

"Reah reah."

"Alright gang let's go." Fred says.

Shaggy takes the torch and steps out with Scooby. They all walk up to the door. Fred places his hand on the door. The door opens by itself. Shaggy swallows as it reveals nothing but darkness.

"You know what I think I change my..."

"No you're not." Fred interrupts "Come on."

The gang walk in. They shine their torches revealing machinery.

"Just as I thought. This is a factory." Velma says.

"I see that." Daphne says.

Velma walks up one of the machines.

"Yes this is definitely old. This is how things were created then."

"Is cars one of them?" Shaggy asks.

The gang look. Shaggy had his torch shining on car parts.

"Aha do you know what this means." Velma says. The gang stares at her. Velma gestures to her surroundings. "This was a factory that built cars. You know the old cars like... Ford, Mercedes-Benz 770."

"How do you know all that?" Fred asks who looked awestruck.

Velma shrugs.

"I just do. By the look of these parts the cars are from the 1940's"

"Wow" Shaggy says. There was suddenly a bang. Scooby yelps while Shaggy jumps ."ZOINKS WHAT WAS THAT?"

"It's probably nothing. It's an old place remember you are bound to hear noises." Fred says.

"Yes you will get that a lot." Velma says.

"Let's split up. We're cover more ground."

Shaggy looks back at the main entrance .

"Uh guys I don't know about you but I think we should..." He then stops. Everyone was gone. "Where did everybody go?"

"Rhey rent off." Scooby answers.

"Really... Oh come on." He then sighs ."I guess it's just you and me Scoob."

"Reah"

"We might as well should go exploring."

"Reah reah" Shaggy and Scooby decided to check out downstairs. There wasn't much to see just machinery and car parts. Scooby picks up a steering wheel. "Hey Raggy"

"What is it Scoob?" Scooby pretends that his driving a car. He makes car noises and speeds round his best friend. Shaggy laughs. "Ha ha you look a professional racer Scoob."

Scoob pauses and nods.

"Reah"

Shaggy was about to have a try but a sound of laughter stops him.

"Scoob what was that?"

Scooby points.

"It came from rhat ray."

Scooby was going in the direction where the laughter came from.

"Scoob wait up." Shaggy yells as he picks up the pace.

Scooby pauses at a door. Shaggy slows down. Through the door was the sound of the laughter. Whoever was in there sounded like a manic. Shaggy slowly opens the door. Inside was a man, he had Scientific goggles on and a long white lab coat. The man was setting things up in the room. The last thing he put up by the window was a speaker but a more advanced version.

"Ahh it's nearly ready. Just got to wait for the lightning then boom." Shaggy steps on a twig causing a noise. The man whips round and spots them. "You"

"S ...Sorry to disturb you sir. We didn't know anyone lived here."

The man then forms a grin.

"Shaggy... Scooby Doo"

Shaggy swallows with nerves.

"How do you know our name."

"You are the meddling kids who always end up saving the day and putting the baddies in jail."

"Um...yes that's right but we're not here to harm you. We were here just exploring."

"Exploring huh. Well I wasn't planning to do this so soon but let's do it while you are here."

"Uh...do what."

"I thought that it was time that you guys and dog to be taken care of."

"W...W...What do you mean?"

"You will have to wait and see. You came on a good night. It's been forecast to thunder and lightning. Perfect. While we wait ...I cooked up a few surprises." He gets out a button. "Time you met some real monsters."

He presses the button. The big doors behind him slide open revealing the most terrifying thing Shaggy and Scooby have ever seen.

A group of monsters were looking back at him. The first one was very zombie like. It's eyes were raw red, skin peeling off, rotten teeth. It growls.

The next monster had all fur. Red glowing eyes, fangs and claws. The monster howls and becomes ready to attack.

The final monster was a massive black blob with an eye. It's mouth opens and let's out an evil laugh .

A shiver goes down both Shaggy and Scooby's spine.

"You like them... I created them. This is my zombie, werewolf and umm I just call this one the blob. I have plenty more but they are still in development."

"In development!" Shaggy says his eyes widen .

"That's right once you lot are gone, my monsters are gonna take over and I'll be in charge. I'll be the king." He does an evil laugh. "Now...monsters give them the chase of their lives."

The zombie growls, the werewolf howls and the blob roars.

"RUN" Shaggy screams.

They both shot off like a rocket. The werewolf goes down and chases them like a dog. The zombie stumbles behind its arm reaching out. The blob goes down into the drain.

"GUYS" Shaggy screams as he runs up the stairs. He bursts back into the main department. "I don't see them they must still be looking we got to warn them Scoob."

"Reah"

"Let's find them."

* * *

"This must be an office." Daphne says as she walks in.

"By the look of it yes." Velma says who followed with Fred in.

Fred opens the drawers.

"Nothing much here just papers."

Velma takes the paper.

"Mmm. Yeah. Ordering materials."

"Wait I found some photos." Fred says holding it out to them both.

The photos were the cars that were produced. Standing next to the cars were the people who made them.

"Interesting. Must have been hard work." Daphne says.

"It was hard work." Velma says .

Fred goes to have another look in the drawers. He steps on black goo. He raises his leg having a look of disgust.

"Eww what is that?" Daphne asks who was pulling the same expression.

"It's like goo." Fred answers.

"Is it me or is that goo increasing." Velma says.

They all look down. The puddle of goo was getting bigger. It was rising. Fred jumps back. It got higher and higher until it was then towering over them. It growls causing the gang to start backing away.

"What is that?" Daphne asks fear appearing on her face.

"Looks like a blob." Velma answers.

"Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea Daph." Fred answers.

The blob starts sliding towards them.

"Do something Freddy." Daphne demands.

"Uh..." Fred picks up a chair and throws it at the blob.

The chair hits the blob. The blob's eye shifts downwards. A black hand forms out of the blob. With the hand, it rips out the chair and tosses it across the room. Now the gang didn't know what to do.

"What now Freddy."

"RUN" He squeals.

The three of them run out of the room. The blob goes down the drain again. They ran down the stairs. The werewolf leaped in front of them. The girls scream. The werewolf strikes with its claws. The three of them dodge. Fred pushes the werewolf out of the way. The werewolf rolls down the stairs.

Shaggy and Scooby appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They step to the side when the werewolf hits the bottom of the stairs.

Fred runs down with the girls following behind.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"M...M..Monsters everywhere." Shaggy answers.

Fred looks at the werewolf.

"I see that."

"There was this guy me and Scooby found and he knew our names he knew about all of us. He wants to get rid of us...I think he wants us dead."

"What!" They all say.

Shaggy nods.

"We got to get out of here like right now." The werewolf starts getting back up. Shaggy nods faster this time. "Like right right now."

The gang zoomed off and they were out the building within seconds. They see the zombie by the Mystery Machine.

"Is that a zombie!" Daphne says with a gasp.

"Yes it is." Shaggy answers.

Fred opens the door knocking the zombie backwards.

"GET IN"

Scooby, Shaggy and Velma jumped into the back. Fred slams the doors shut and gets in the front with Daphne. Without hesitation, he starts up the van and they were off.

The thunder shook the van the lightning brightened up the sky. Shaggy and Scooby cover their ears feeling more scared than ever.

The man stands by the entrance of the factory with his equipment all set up. He looks at his watch then back up at the sky. Rain started pouring down.

The man nods.

"Alright. Rain check, thunder check, lightning check. Now just waiting for the big one."

The man switches on his device. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck down. It hits his equipment. A bright blue light occurs getting brighter and brighter. The speaker let's out a blast of noise. The blue glow turns into waves and it soars into the sky.

The waves go straight down towards the Mystery Machine. It hits the ground in front of them and becomes a massive blue swirling circle.

Fred's eyes widen.

"What the."

"Freddy what is that?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is. It doesn't look." Shaggy says.

"STEER AWAY FROM IT FRED." Velma yells.

Fred was about to steer but it was too late they already drove in it. A flash appears nearly blinding the gang. Then the road appears again but they driving towards a cliff .

"FRED LOOK OUT." Daphne screams.

Fred slams his foot down on the brakes. The van pauses right on the edge. They all signed with relief.

"Is everybody ok?" Fred asks.

They all look at each other and they scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME. LOOK IN THE MIRROR."

They all turn and look in the van's mirror and let out another scream. Their faces, their eyes, their hair, their body has changed everything about them has changed.

"What's happened to me." Daphne squeals as she was examining her face in the mirror.

"Umm...what has happened to me." Shaggy says who was looking at the strands of his hair.

"And re" Scooby says.

"We're not the only ones who have changed." Velma says. "Look outside."

Fred rolls down the window and sticks his head out. Velma was right everything has changed out here. It was still night but the grass, the roads they were dim and not as bold. Quickly glancing at the van even that didn't look as eye-catching as it used to be.

Fred leans back with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"This is weird."

"Fred this is more than weird this is I don't know what this is." Daphne says as she was looking in her make up bag.

"See I told you we should have gone to the diner." Shaggy says. "None of this would have happened if we went to the diner."

"Oh so this is my fault is it." Fred says.

"Yes Fred yes it is."

"How was I going to know that was going to happen."

"Well thanks to you we are now in some strange land." Daphne says.

Fred raises his hands.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know someone was after us."

"Now my looks have changed. I'm not pretty anymore."

Fred gives a what the hell look.

"Daph you look fine. There is nothing wrong with you." Daphne glares at him. Fred laughs slightly "Ok. Yes something happened but it hasn't affected you in a bad way. You still look like the Daphne we all know."

"Mmm" Daphne looks in her compact mirror. She shuts it and throws it in her bag. "I can't... This is beyond us Fred."

"Guys can you stop." Velma snaps. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Reah" Scooby says agreeing with her.

Velma sighs.

"Yes whatever just happened was definitely freaky but we'll figure something out we always do."

"Velma this isn't our every day mystery that we solve." Fred says.

"I know but if we stick together we can get to the bottom of this and hopefully everything goes that to normal."

"Relma right." Scooby says.

Shaggy nods.

"She's right guys. We have to stick together and solve this. Not argue."

Both Fred and Daphne sigh.

"I guess you've right." Fred says.

"Maybe the guy you told us about didn't want to kill us. Maybe he sent us here." Velma says. "Maybe this is like a different dimension. A whole new world. "

"Yeah but then why the monsters." Daphne asks.

"It got us together so then we would all go through at the same time. I think that was a portal we went through." Velma answers.

"A portal?" Shaggy says looking puzzled.

"A portal it's like a door that brings you into another world."

"So you think that the guy Shaggy and Scooby encountered opened a portal that brought us into this world?" Fred says.

Velma nods.

"By the look of it. That seems the likely answer."

Fred sighs heavily.

"Well that's just great."

"How are we going to get back?" Shaggy asks.

"We went through a portal to get here so we need to reopen it to go back." Velma suggests.

"And how are we going to do that?"

Velma shrugs.

"I haven't thought that far yet."

"Maybe we can drive have a look round we might find some clues or answers." Fred says .

Shaggy groans .

"That will take forever."

"It's the only option we can think of at the moment Shaggy." Fred says.

"I agree with Fred I ain't got nothing either." Daphne says.

"So we all agree that's what we're gonna do?" Fred asks. They all nod."Make sure to be on high alert .We don't know what's here could be something dangerous. "

Shaggy gulps.

"D...Dangerous."

"Re don't rike rhat." Scooby says.

"Fred could be wrong but we have to make sure." Velma says.

Fred starts up the engine.

"Are you guys ready?" They all hesitate but then nod. "Ok let's get back home."

Fred reverses back into the main road and drives off. Shortly after, the portal reopens. Three figures came out. The portal vanished. The three figures were the monsters the gang encountered earlier. Their cartoon look was now replaced with a more sinister look that would cause people to run away screaming.

The werewolf looks up and howls. The blob looks in every direction. The zombie already started limping in the direction the van went off in. The werewolf sniffs and goes that way as well. The blob goes down into a puddle and slides its way down the road.

The gang wasn't their only target, they were ready to cause havoc.

* * *

 **The Winchesters are going to appear in the next chapter.**


	2. A New Case

"Here you go." The shopkeeper says as he hands the bags to the man.

The man takes it.

"Thank you."

He gets out the money and gives to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper takes it and nods.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"You to."

The man then walked out of the shop. He walks to the car and puts his bags in the trunk. He gets in the car and starts up the engine. As he was positioning his mirror, he notices something odd. On his mirror was black slime.

"What the?"

The man gets out a tissue of his pocket and begins wiping it. Whatever it was it was thick, gooey it was making him cringe. The weight of the goo hanging off the tissue causes him to drop it.

 _What the hell is that_

There was no way he was picking that up. Instead, he opens the car door and kicks the tissue hoping it will go out. However the tissue wouldn't budge it was glued down.

The man groans and bends down. He tugs hard at it.

 _It's like super glue_

After one final tug. The tissue rips off. The man throws it out of the car and slams the door.

"Eww thank God it's gone."

The man starts adjusting his mirror again. Then looking back at him in the mirror was a creature with one eye. The man jumps back in his seat with shock. Then he noticed something, the thing was black and gooey just like what was on his mirror.

The monster leans over him black slime dripping from its body. The slime drops on the man's face. He let's out a scream and goes to open the door.

The zombie appears outside his door and smashes the window. The man shuffles back into the seat next to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

The blob goes forward and wraps itself around the man. The man screams even louder than before. You couldn't see his body all you could see was black, thick goo.

The blob tightens its grip. The man struggles to breath. The zombie reaches it arm out. The man was panicking. What the hell was going on. He needed help now or he was going to die.

The shopkeeper looks out of the window and furrows his eyebrows. He sees the zombie leaning into the car.

The shopkeeper sighs.

"Great pranksters that's all I need." He goes out of the shop and clears his throat. "HEY GET OUT OF HERE" The zombie slowly turns round its mouth dropped open. The shopkeeper shakes his head "Yeah nice costume buddy now get out of here." The zombie starts limping towards them. "Pal this isn't funny I'll call the police."

He starts going back and suddenly bumps into soft behind him. He turns round. The werewolf growls at him. The shopkeeper lets out a scowl and gets his phone out.

 _I'm calling them_

As he began dialing, the werewolf howls and pounces on him sending them both to the ground. The phone slips out of the shopkeeper's hand as he hits the ground.

The werewolf raises its claw causing the shopkeeper's eyes to widen.

"ALRIGHT I WON'T CALL THEM BUT PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

The werewolf leans forward its claw still raised and sniffs. Then within a split second. The shopkeeper's throat is slashed causing blood to pour out like a waterfall.

The werewolf wasn't done yet. It continued slashing and tearing the shopkeeper apart.

The zombie bends down and starts feeding on the fresh meat.

Moments later. The werewolf charged off with the zombie limping behind. The blob slid out of the car and went down the drain.

All that was left was two lifeless bodies. One that was shredded to bits and the other that was suffocated to death and every bone was broken in his body. They remained like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hey I think I got a case." Sam says.

Dean sets his coffee down and sits down.

"What you got?"

"Two bodies were found at the mini mart. One was a shopkeeper called Peter Martin and the other one who was a customer Tom King was found in his car."

"How is this related to us."

"Well Peter was described as like a wild animal has attacked him while Tom was found in a pool of black thick substance."

"Yeah I suppose we better check it out but first." Dean points at his coffee "Coffee first then hunt. Coffee is priority."

Sam sighs.

"Yeah yeah I know Dean."

* * *

"Agent Stark this is my partner agent Banner. We're here to investigate the murder of Mr Martin and Mr King." Dean says as both of the brothers show their fake FBI badges.

The Sheriff looks at the badges and nods.

"Agents. Follow me." The three of them walk into the mini mart. " The bodies were picked up this morning and taken to the local morgue. There is CCTV footage of the incident but...well...take a look for yourself. "

The Sheriff orders one of the cops to rewind the footage. The Winchesters lean over the cop as he was typing on the laptop.

"Here sir" the cop says.

They all look at the screen. Tom King was walking out of the shop towards his car, he puts the bags in the trunk and gets into the car. Nothing happened for a while but then the car opened and something small was thrown out of it. Then the door closed.

Coming towards the car was the zombie.

"The hell" Dean says.

"A zombie?" Sam says .

"That's just the start of it." The Sheriff says.

The zombie breaks the glass and sticks its hand in. Shortly after the shopkeeper Peter Martin comes out. The zombie turns and looks at him and starts coming towards him.

"What is that?" Sam points.

The werewolf appears. The shopkeeper bumps into it.

"A werewolf by the look of it." Dean says . Peter begins dialing but suddenly the werewolf sends them both to the ground. Then shortly after, the werewolf started ripping him to bits .Dean nods "That explains why he looks like a wild animal attacked him."

"The zombie is joining in as well." Sam says.

After that, both of the monsters went off in the same direction. Coming out of the car was black thick slime that went into the drain.

"I assume that was on Mr King." Dean says.

"By the look of it yes." The Sheriff says "Nothing happened after that. They were found early hours in the morning." He then sighs "People can be so sick. Going round dressing up as monsters, scaring people and now it's killing people."

The Winchesters look at him. Then they nod.

"Oh yeah. People these days." Dean says.

"Yes" Sam says

"What about the slime sir?" The cop asks.

"About that just received the results. They don't know what that is. They have never seen anything like that before."

"So...We got no leads." Dean says.

The Sheriff shakes his head .

"Nope .Unfortunately these people were in costumes so we can't identify them. I have a feeling it will likely happen again. Hopefully we might catch them."

Both of the brothers nod.

"Thank you for your time." Sam says.

"No problem. If we find anything. We'll call."

Dean gives the Sheriff his card. The Sheriff takes and puts it in his pocket. Then the brothers left.

"So what do you think?" Dean asks.

"A werewolf, zombie and a don't know what the other thing is. All three of them together." Sam answers.

"Odd combination." Sam nods. Dean laughs slightly "We definitely know it's not people in costumes."

"Yeah but Dean that werewolf looked like the ones out of the horror movies same for the zombie."

"I guess horror movie monsters have decided to become besties."

"Or are they the monsters they show us."

Dean pauses and frowns at him.

"Come again?"

"Remember that shapeshifter who was obsessed with horror movies. He shapeshifted into monsters such as the mummy, werewolf and Dracula."

"Oh yeah that mad son of a bitch."

"Well maybe we are dealing with something similar."

"Possibly."

"How about we go to a motel and I'll try to find a lead see if I can find them on the CCTV footage."

Dean nods.

"We'll do that."

* * *

The Mystery Machine was parked up on the side of the road with the gang sleeping inside it. Fred decided during the search that they should get some rest. He didn't want to drive and end up falling asleep causing a risk of an accident. He did stay up for a little while after convincing them to get some sleep but eventually he dozed off.

Fred starts leaning forward. His head hits the steering wheel. The horn goes off. Fred jolts awake panic on his face.

 _WHO...WHAT... HOW_

His eyes look in every direction. The others were still asleep. They were safe. A sigh of relief comes from him. A groan came from next to him.

"What is it now Freddy." Fred looks and sees Daphne who was waking up. Her now blue eyes fluttering. Fred couldn't help but stare. Despite what has happened to them, Daphne looked more beautiful than ever. "Well what is it Freddy you got something?"

"Uh..." Fred looks out the window. It was day. "Uh...Good Morning."

Daphne scolded at him.

"Good morning. As if." She sees her reflection in the mirror of the van. "Definitely not a good morning."

"Oh come on Daph. I told you last night you look fine."

"You are just trying to be nice to me."

Fred shakes his head.

"No. I mean it...You look great." He laughs a little "Much better than me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Fred starts brushing his hair back using his fingers. Daphne eyes him and up and down.

"I think you look great as well."

Fred pauses and looks at her.

"Really?"

"Yes...I like your eyes."

Fred grins.

"You think so."

"Yes they are very...blue."

"Just like your eyes." Daphne giggles. Fred felt his tummy rumble. "I guess it is morning and I could eat something. We'll get breakfast."

Shaggy and Scooby ears perk up at that part. They shot up seconds.

"Did someone say breakfast." Shaggy says.

"Reah breakfast." Scooby says.

"Is it safe to eat the food round here?" Daphne asks.

"I think it is safe." Velma says who was starting to wake up.

"How are you so certain?"

"Well Daphne from what I seen so far, it just looks like our world but with some slight changes." They are all frown at her "Ok big changes but the food must be safe here. How would the people who live in this world survive huh."

"Good point." Fred says.

"Well let's get some food I'm starving." Shaggy says.

Fred nods.

"Hopefully we might come across a town."

Fred starts up the engine and they were off. Fred was right they did eventually arrive into a town. Shaggy was looking out of the window. His eyes bug out.

"STOP THE VAN" He screams.

Fred without any hesitation steers the wheel and parks up. Fred turns and looks at him worry on his face.

"What is it Shaggy?"

Shaggy points.

"A diner"

They all look. A sign saying Sunnyside Diner was displayed. Fred bites his lip the look of worry now vanished.

"Shaggy"

"I found our place for breakfast."

"Shaggy we thought you wanted us to stop because it was an emergency." Velma says who was looking annoyed.

"But this is an emergency. Right Scoob."

"Reah reah." Scooby says.

Fred sighs.

"Just don't do that again Shaggy."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Just don't do it again." Fred says this time with a snap.

Shaggy sighs.

"Fine. Sorry Fred won't do it again."

Fred opens the door and gets out. He notices a few people staring at him and chuckling.

"What they laughing at?" Daphne says who also got out with a look of confusion.

"No idea" Fred answers.

Shaggy bursts the doors open and steps out with Scooby.

"What a lovely day right Scoob."

"Reah reah" Scooby says who was letting the sunlight hit his face.

"Lets go in." Fred says.

The gang walk in. People start to look up as they walk. Some had a look of confusion, some laughed and some are surprised.

"Uh. Why is everyone looking at us?" Velma asks who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I have no idea. There was some people outside who were staring at us." Daphne says.

Shaggy and Scooby were already sitting at a table looking at the menus.

"Maybe because we're new they have never seen us before." Fred suggests. "Just ignore them."

They join Shaggy and Scooby at the table and sit down. The waiter comes over and gestures to Scooby.

"Sorry no dogs allowed."

Scooby frowns.

"Ruh?"

"What do you mean no dogs are allowed?" Shaggy asks.

"Did you not read the sign outside on the door. It said no animals are allowed." The waiter says.

"Oh...sorry we didn't look." Daphne says.

"But...he always comes in with me." Shaggy says.

"Well sorry but this diner doesn't accept any animals." The waiter says "If he doesn't go then you all have to leave."

Scooby puts his head down feeling upset by that. Shaggy notices and shakes his head at the waiter.

"No his staying. His not doing any harm."

"I'm sorry but he has to go. It's the rules."

"Well it shouldn't be a rule." Shaggy says with a look of anger.

"Just do as he says. " Velma says.

Shaggy looks at her.

"What?"

"We don't want any trouble just take him back to the van."

"But Vel..."

"Just do it." Velma interrupts.

Shaggy stands up and gives Scooby a sympathetic look.

"Sorry pal."

"It's rine" Scooby says.

They both go out of the diner.

 _Did that dog just talk?_ The waiter thought. He then shakes his head _Naa you must have been imagining it._

Fred stands up.

"You girls wait here. I'll order the food."

After telling Fred what they want, he goes to the counter. Another waiter comes to the counter.

"Hello sir. What you like to order?"

Fred notices the waiter was trying to prevent himself from laughing. Fred furrows his eyebrows but decides to ignore him.

"Uh...can I have three cheeseburgers and...two deluxe burgers and fries please."

"Sure Fred." The waiter says with a wink.

Fred frowns.

"Umm...How do you know my name?"

"Oh you staying in character. Ok. I'll be right out with your food for you and the gang."

The waiter went off. Fred's frown deepens. How did he know his name? Was this to do with why people were looking at them? Do they know who they were?

"Here you are sir."

Fred snaps out of his trance and takes the bags of food.

"Thank you"

"What you gotta now do solve a mystery." The waiter teases.

"Listen pal I don't get what your problem is."

"I ain't got a problem. Getting hot-headed are you Fred." The waiter says now starting to laugh. Fred tosses money on to the counter. The waiter frowns "Hey what's you're problem. I'm just having some fun."

"Well I don't find it funny."

Fred turns and storms out of the diner hearing the giggling behind. Daphne and Velma stand up.

"Fred" Daphne calls out.

"Someone has upset him." Velma says. She notices the table next to her there was a man reading a newspaper. The headline of the newspaper got her attention. The man then puts the newspaper down and gets up and goes. Velma picks the newspaper up and reads. "Jinkies"

"What is it?" Daphne asks.

Velma didn't answer. She hurries out of the diner. Daphne sighs and follows her out.

The girls get into the van. Shaggy and Scooby were happily eating their food and saying how wonderful it is. Fred sat there with his arms folded.

"Guys" Velma calls to get their attention.

"What." Fred says.

Velma shoves the newspaper into his hands.

"Read this."

Fred opens it.

"A Monster Massacre." He reads out loud. "So."

"Look at the photos."

Fred looks at the photos. It was photos of a mini mart but what got Fred's attention was not the victims but the murderers who killed them.

"Is that..."

"Yes its them monsters back at the factory." Velma says.

"WHAT" Shaggy shouts.

Scooby spits out his burger.

"RHAT"

Daphne gasps.

"How did they end up here."

"They must have went through the portal as well." Velma answers.

"THEY WILL BE AFTER US" Shaggy squeals.

"Not if we go after them." Fred says.

They all turn and look at him.

"What?"

"Think of it. If we go after them, that could be our key to getting out of here."

"Fred has a point." Velma says. "These monsters might kill more innocent people just to get to us."

"We don't even know this world." Daphne says.

"Just because we are in a different world that doesn't mean we can't do what we do." Fred says.

"Guys this is insane." Shaggy says "We could die."

"We have to try." Fred says who was starting up the engine.

"We don't even know where they are?"

"Reah" Scooby says.

"Shaggy, that murder has just happened and it happened in this town. This means they could still be in this town." Fred says.

"And if they know we are here. They will definitely stay." Velma says

"Oh we are doomed." Shaggy says.

"No we're not this is an advantage." Fred says as he puts his hands on the steering wheel "New plan guys. Find them and get answers."Velma and Daphne nod agreeing with him. Shaggy and Scooby sigh but agree to the plan. Fred nods "Lets find them monsters."


	3. Attack at the Motel

Sam has spent most of the day in the motel looking through the internet to find them monsters. He had no luck, the CCTV footages he managed to hack into showed nothing but just cars driving down the roads.

The door opens. Dean comes in with bags of food. Sam looks at him and scolded.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh...out."

"Out...out where."

"I went to the bar."

"What for the whole day."

"Uh... Not exactly."

Sam then noticed a pink lip shaped mark on his brother's cheek. Sam frowns.

"Dean"

"What."

"You got lipstick on your cheek."

"Have I?" Dean rubs his cheek. The pink was now on his hand. "Oh...Sam I may of um..."

Sam raises his hand to stop him.

"I don't wanna know."

"Fair enough." Dean then slumps down on to the bed and starts digging into his food. "You found anything?."

"No nothing."

"Dude you had the whole day."

"It's sometimes not easy to find something within one day."

Dean tosses him a bag. With his reflexes, Sam catches it and gets his food out.

"Got you the rabbit food." Dean says with a wink.

Sam sighs and starts eating.

"You know if you stayed and helped we might have got somewhere."

Dean gives him the are you serious look.

"Sam. I would have been useless. You are the computer whizz. I would have sat here doing nothing. At least I actually did something today."

"Yeah hooked up with another one."

"It was a good one." Dean says as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Let me guess it's not going any further."

"No. One off."

"Of course it is."

Dean checks his watch.

"Damm I have been gone for the whole day. Didn't realize it was that late." Sam shakes his head. "Oh well. Don't worry. I'm sure something will pop up."

"Most likely."

Dean yawns.

"I'm drained. I'm lights out tonight."

"No surprised. Sex must have wore you out." Sam teases.

Dean rolls his eyes and continues eating.

Both of them then finish their food. Sam shuts down the laptop and goes into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and then spits it out in the sink. He turns on the taps but instead of water flowing out, something else comes out instead. Black, thick slime.

 _The hell_

 _Sa_ m leans forward to have a closer look .

 _That's motel taps for you_

Sam turns off the taps but the flowing didn't stop.

 _Great now it's broken_

"Uh Dean the taps are..."

He gets interrupted when the black substance splashes over him. Sam jumps back. It splashed on his clothes. Sam wrinkled his nose and was about to undress himself but the substance was now all over the floor.

 _That's just great_

The slime started to rise and started forming a shape. Ok that's not normal. Sam eyes follow the slime as it rose and now towered over him. Then an eyeball appeared.

Sam's eyes widen at this monstrous sight. All he could was scream for his brother.

"DEAN!"

Dean was laying on the bed. His startled by the scream of his name.

"SAM!" Dean yells as he comes off the bed grabbing his gun and runs to the bathroom.

He then froze at the door. The blob was wrapped round the younger Winchester. Dean heard his brother's mumbling behind the slime. Dean shoots at the blob. The bullet did no damage to the monster.

The other option was to charge at it . Adrenaline rose inside Dean. He was about to run but something pulls him back. Something strong, he then got tossed and slammed into the wall.

Dean groans black dots starting to appear in his vision . He blinks a few times until the dots vanished. The first thing he saw two massive feet with fur and claws. His eyes slowly shift upwards. Whatever was in front of him was full of fur but as he reached the face, he realized it was the werewolf that was on the footage.

 _Oh crap_

He was about to reach for his gun but there was no gun. His gun was across the room. The werewolf growls and grabs him by the throat. He lifts the older Hunter and pins him against the wall. Dean puts his hands on the werewolf 's using his strength to try to push it away. It was no use. The werewolf was too strong.

"S...S...Sammy." Dean says who was now struggling to breathe.

Sam was also starting to lose his breath. He felt like there was a rope round him and it was being tightened. He had no control whatsoever.

The Winchesters were in trouble and they couldn't get to each other. They were not prepared for this unexpected attack .They were not prepared to fight these monsters.

The Winchesters were in trouble.

* * *

Shaggy yawns.

"Fred it's getting late."

"And" Fred says.

"And...and...Fred I want to go to bed."

"Shaggy we got find them monsters."

" I know Fred but I can't find anything when I'm half asleep. "

"His got a point Fred. We should stop. Continue tomorrow." Daphne says.

"Daph if we stop, someone else could get hurt."

"There is a risk of another one getting hurt but we can't look for monsters not while we are tired." Velma says.

Scooby was looking out of the window. Something caught his eye.

"Rotel."

"What was that Scoob?" Shaggy asks.

Scooby points.

"Rotel."

"Scooby has found a motel." Velma says.

"Oh yes .Fred lets stay here tonight." Daphne says.

"No"

"Please Freddy."

"No"

"Please."Daphne flutters her eyes and does a small smile. Fred hates that look. He falls for it every time. Daphne leans a little closer to Fred. "Please. Pretty please."

Fred couldn't ignore it. How could he ignore that face .He finally gave in.

"Alright Daph you win."

" Yay"

Fred steers into the car park of the motel . He parks up. The gang get out. Shaggy grins.

"Well check that car out Scoob."

"Impala I think that is." Velma says.

Scooby sniffs at the car.

"Rice rar."

"Definitely a nice car." Shaggy says.

"Look at them seats." Daphne says as she looks through the window.

"The Mystery Machine is better." Fred says.

"Oh come on Fred. It is a cool car." Shaggy says.

"Reah" Scooby says.

"Lets book the rooms." Fred says as he goes inside.

"His jealous. " Velma says with a giggle.

They all go in. Fred rings the bell.

A woman comes to the counter. She eyes them up and down.

"Yes?"

"Three rooms please." Fred answers.

"Single bed rooms." Velma says.

The woman gets the keys and gives it to them. They all pay. The woman sees the Mystery Machine outside and chuckles.

"Back from a party?"

"Excuse me?" Velma asks.

"You just came back from a party.?"

"What party? Where's the party?" Shaggy asks.

"We haven't come back from any party." Daphne says who was looking confused.

"Oh then what's with the costumes?"

" Costumes? " Fred says "We are not wearing any costumes."

The woman sighs.

"Let me guess you are one of them people who are obsessed with something so you go round pretending to be like them. Getting the clothes, the vehicle."

"What are you talking about?" Velma says.

The woman shakes her head.

"Nevermind enjoy you're stay."

The gang walk out. The woman again shakes her head.

 _Weirdos_

Fred went into the first room. Shaggy and Scooby went into the second room. The girls went into the last room.

Shaggy lies on the bed.

"Ahh this is more like it. Right Scoob."

Scooby lies on the other bed and nods.

"Reah reah."

They lay for a while .Shaggy sits up .

"We are missing something."

"Rhat Raggy?'

Shaggy gives him the isn't it obivious look.

"Food Scooby food. "

"Rnacks."

"Yes snacks. " Shaggy stands up ." I saw a vending machine outside. "

Scooby was out of bed and ready to go.

"Rending rachine."

" Yes "his mouth started drooling. "Chocolate."

"Rhocolate"

They both look at each other and then they sprint out of the door all the way to across to the vending machine. Shaggy gets some coins out of his wallet and puts them into the machine. He types in what he wants and waits. The chocolate slowly starts coming out.

"Come to papa." Shaggy says. The chocolate got stuck. Shaggy's mouth drops open. " Oh come on" he pounds his fist on the machine but the chocolate was still stuck. " WHY"

Scooby sticks his head in the flap and tries to reach it. Unfortunately he didn't get far. He comes back out and shakes his head.

"Rorry Raggy."

"It's alright Scoob .You tried. Guess it's no snack tonight."

Scooby swallows.

"I rhrink re are rhe rnack."

Shaggy frowns.

"Huh?" There was then a growl behind him. The hairs went up on the back of Shaggy. He swallows and turns round. Looking back at them was the zombie. "Oh .It's you again." He laughs nervously "We were actually looking for you." The zombie reaches out with its arms. "Uh...nice seeing you again but we shall be off. COME ON SCOOB." They zoom off. "We gotta warn everyone Scoob." As they were reaching to the rooms, there was the zombie now at the doors. Shaggy and Scooby pause and turn the other way. "Forget that to the van."

They both jump in and lock the doors.

"Raggy"

" it's alright Scoob. He can't get us in here...hopefully. "

The zombie limps towards them hunger in its eyes .Shaggy and Scooby tremble in their seats. They even hug each other and pray.

"HELP!" They both scream.

* * *

Velma was looking round the room while Daphne was examining the bed.

"Mmm it's not very clean."

"That's motel rooms for you." Velma says.

Daphne throws the duvet off and sees stains on the sheets.

"Oh this won't do. I think I'm going to complain."

"It's just one night Daphne."

"Yeah I know but..."

"But what. I'm putting up with it." Velma says as she sits on her bed .

There was then a bang causing the girls to jump.

"What was that?" Daphne asks.

Velma stands up her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sounded like it came from the wall."

"Should we go and check to see if everything is alright."

"It was probably nothing." There was another bang. Velma and Daphne again jumped. The girls look at each other. Velma nods "Ok maybe we should have a look."

The girls go out of the room. Daphne knocks on the door next door to them.

"Excuse me is everything alright in there?"

There was no answer.

"You alright in there?" Velma shouts out. Again there was no answer. Then there was a growl. "That doesn't sound good."

The girls then noticed the knob of the door is broken. Velma pushes the door. The door slides open. In the room there was a man who is being strangled by the werewolf. In the bathroom was another man who was suffocating due to the blob.

" Oh my god. IT'S THEM. " Daphne squeals.

"The monsters. We gotta do something. I'll get Fred." Velma says as she leaves the room

Daphne sees a vase on the table. She picks it up and throws it at the werewolf. The vase hits the werewolf on the back .The werewolf groans and drops the man .The werewolf looks at her fury in its eyes.

Daphne swallows and starts going back. The werewolf goes towards her his claws out ready to slash her throat. Daphne was now up against the wall. Her eyes widen with fear. The werewolf raises its claw. Daphne covers her eyes not wanting to watch.

Then suddenly the werewolf howled in pain. He puts his hand behind his back and pulls the blade out of his back. His back was pouring of blood. The man who Daphne saved stood there now holding a gun. He was about to shoot but the werewolf 's howl stops him. The werewolf then sprints out of the room .

The blob hears the howl .The blob unwraps itself around the other man and goes into the sink. Then it was gone.

Velma and Fred run outside after hearing Shaggy and Scooby scream. The werewolf runs past the Mystery Machine. The zombie looks at the werewolf and follows him. They were both gone.

Fred runs up to the van. Shaggy and Scooby unlock the doors and open them.

"Are they gone?" Shaggy asks who was still trembling.

"I think so." Fred answers.

Velma runs in and sees Daphne with the two men.

"You guys ok?" She asks.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby joins them. The two men look at them all.

The shorter man sighs.

"Oh that's just great Sam. Our asses got saved by a group of Scooby doo wannabes."

"Excuse me" Velma says.

"What you kids doing here?" Sam says.

"Are you not going to say thank you." Daphne says.

"Guys we got to find them monsters." Fred says.

"You are looking for them?" Sam says .

The shorter man laughs .

"It just gets better and better. People dressing up as the Scooby gang hunting for the monsters. "I heard it all now."

"Dean"

"I'm sorry Sam but look here you lot. Yes you saved us but this isn't a joke this is serious. I'll suggest you lot go home and stop this game you are doing."

"What! No we don't find this a game or a joke." Velma snaps.

"Then why the costumes." Dean says eyeing them up and down.

"Guys we don't have time for this." Fred says.

"Wait did you just call him Dean?" Daphne asks.

"Uh...yes that's his name." Sam says.

Daphne squints her eyes at Dean. Although the face was unrecognizable his voice was so familiar. She looks at the other one Sam .

 _Dean and Sam_

"Are you brothers? "

Sam furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes we are." He answers.

Daphne thought hard.

"Uh...you solve mysteries?"

"Hunt yes?" Dean says who's eyebrows were now furrowed.

Daphne eyes Dean up and down. Then it hit her.

"Knight."

"What?" The brothers say.

"What are you talking about?" Shaggy asks.

Daphne points at the brothers.

"You were with us that night. The night we went to the mansion to solve the Knight mystery. It turned out to be someone you knew and then you all disappeared."

Dean frowns.

"Huh?"

"Come on Dean. You must remember." She thought back to that night when they did it. "Me and you."

Her eyes shift downwards. Dean looks down and looks back up at her.

"The Knight with the horse." Fred says who was now remembering.

"The Lockwood family." Velma says.

"It turned out to be Gabriel." Sam says.

Dean examines Daphne's face and thinks. Oh yes he remembered it now. That was night he had sex with Daphne. He then thought what she just said.

 _Me and you_

Dean's eyes then widen. He steps back.

"No way"

Sam looks at his brother realizing what his brother means. Sam takes a step back as well shock on his face.

"How?"

"I can't believe it .It's them Sam. It's the real gang. They are in our world."


	4. Hello Again

"How?" Sam repeats.

"I think the question is how are you guys here?" Velma said her eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?"

Velma walks up to them both with her hands on her hips.

"How did you two end up in this world. Last time we saw you was when you with that man and then you vanished in mid-air."

The Winchesters couldn't give a response. They were still trying to process what was going on here. Yes it was weird when they ended up in their world but the gang now in their world, that was even weirder.

"Did you go through a portal?" Shaggy asks.

Sam looks at him with a frown.

"A portal?"

"We went through a portal." Velma says. "That's what we think it is."

"What do you mean?" Sam says .

"Sam go take and shower. You still got all that yucky stuff all over you." Dean says .

Sam looks down at his clothes. He forgot about that. Sam looks at the gang and his brother with a worried expression. Dean gives him the everything will be alright look. Sam sighs and grabs some spare clothes from his bag and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Dean touches Daphne on the shoulder and gestures to his bed.

"Sit"

Daphne sits and plays with her hands nervously. Fred was about to sit next to her but Dean managed to grab the space before him. Fred frowns at him causing Dean to grin.

 _His still hasn't changed_ Fred thought.

Shaggy sits on the other bed with Scooby by his side. Velma remained standing with her arms folded. She wanted answers. Fred went and stood next to her but kept his gaze on the older Winchester.

Sam was actually pretty quick. He was only in there for a few minutes .He came out newly dressed but his hair was still wet.

"That was quick." Dean says .

Sam towel dries his hair and nods.

"I want to know what's going on."

Velma had to blink a few times. She never took much notice of the younger Winchester back in the other world but she now has to admit he was cute. Those shoulders. That's what got her attention. Those big broad shoulders.

 _Jinkies_ She thought as her cheeks turned pink.

"You alright Velma looking a bit pink. " Daphne says.

"Oh uh I'm fine." Velma says laughing slightly now blushing with embarrassment.

Sam looks at Dean sitting next to Daphne. He sighs.

 _Here we go again_

Sam looks at Velma.

"So tell me. What happened?"

" Fred decided to go and look in an abandoned building." Shaggy answers "He decided to go at night."

"I thought it would be fun." Fred says.

"Well you having fun now Fred." Shaggy says with a frown.

"So yeah we were investigating." Velma says "Then we all spilt up. Shaggy and Scooby...They...encountered this man."

"It wasn't just any man, this man knew who we were." Shaggy says.

"Reah" Scooby says.

"He...He was creating...M...M...Monsters." Shaggy says trembling as he was saying it.

"Monsters?" Dean says " No...no that's not right. "

 _That doesn't happen in the cartoon_

"I know but he created them and he created really scary ones." Shaggy says.

"The monsters you saw. It was them." Velma says.

"What!" The brothers say .

"The monsters outside the mini mart .The one's who nearly killed us. Them." Dean says .

"Yes. They must have come through the portal." Velma says.

"That man created that as well." Shaggy says.

"He ranted ro ret rid of rus." Scooby says.

"Now these monsters are killing innocent people." Fred says " We gotta stop them."

"Before another one gets hurt. You guys nearly..." Daphne stops and swallows "I'm just glad you are ok."

Dean nods and smiles at her.

"Good aiming with the vase."

Daphne giggles. Velma narrows her eyes at Sam.

"So now we explained how we got here, how are you here?"

"Uh..." The brothers look at each other. Sam sighs. He was going to have to tell the truth "We belong here."

"Belong here? What does that mean?" Fred asks.

"We live in this world." Dean says " What happened to you happened to us. We transported to your world. "

"What!" Daphne says as she shuffles away from the older Winchester now feeling quite terrified.

"Hey...Hey." Dean touches her hand and looks at her in the eye "You don't need to be scared."

"You did go through a portal." Shaggy says.

"Eh...sort off." Sam says.

"How did you know about The Knight. Was he from your world?" Velma asks.

"The man who vanished with them." Shaggy says .

"Was he?" Daphne asks.

"Yes he was." Dean answers.

"So it wasn't an illusion that night?" Fred says scratching his head trying to figure this all out.

"No" Sam answers.

"After we vanished, we were back in our world. This world." Dean says.

"Why do people look different in this world?" Daphne asks.

"Because you guys are a c..."

Dean shoots a glare at his brother as a warning to shut up.

"What was he about to say?" Daphne asks.

"Different worlds can sometimes affect your appearance." Dean answers .

"I see that." She says " I hate my new look. It's too weird. "

"Well I think you look hot...I mean wow." Dean says with a thumbs up and he meant that. Daphne was actually a really hot chic as a real person. He loved her as a cartoon now he can't help but love her even more.

Daphne smiles slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Velma says "You lied to us."

"You would have not believed us anyway." Sam says.

"Still you lied." Velma says.

Sam walks up to her until he was inches away from her.

"I'm sorry but we didn't want to scare you guys off. We wanted to be accepted. Accepted so we can then find the Knight."

Velma's eyes widen as Sam towered over her. How come he was taller? More handsome?

 _Jinkies...wow. What a view_

"Velma?" Daphne calls out.

Velma continued staring at Sam get eyes as wide as saucers.

"Velma" Sam says . He waves his hand trying to get her attention.

"Huh...what?" Velma mumbles snapping out of her trance.

"You alright?" Sam asks his head titled slightly.

"Ah...yes. I'm fine...I think."

"We have had a long day." Daphne says who was up and now by Velma's side "You need to rest. We need rest."

"We need to find them monsters." Fred says " We need to find them right now. "

Shaggy groans.

"Fred I'm tired."

"Those monsters could come back. Shaggy." Fred says.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped and clung on each other for dear life.

"Where are they?" Shaggy wailed.

"Re roomed." Scooby says.

"They won't." Dean says as he stands up. " Not tonight anyway. "

"How are you so certain?" Fred asks.

" It's my job I know these things. "

"Did you know they were coming for you tonight." Velma says.

"No...but...just trust me on this. I won't let anything happen to you guys."

"I trust him." Daphne says.

"What?" Fred says his mouth drops open.

"We know them Freddy. Yes they haven't been completely honest but they are the only ones who can get us through in this strange world."

"She's got a point Fred. We don't know nothing about this world." Velma says.

Fred looks back and forth at the brothers. He hated to admit it but it was true they were the only help they got. The brothers knew this world. The gang on the other hand didn't have a clue. To take down these monsters they do need help because this wasn't their usual mystery.

Fred let out a sigh.

"Alright. We'll work with you. We are hoping that finding these monsters it could be a way for us to get home."

"We'll figure something out. We promise." Dean says .

"We will help you get home. " Sam says.

"Thank you." Shaggy says.

"Res. Rhank rou." Scooby says.

"Come on Velma. Let's go to bed." Daphne says "Night everyone."

The girls start making their way towards the door.

"Wait" Dean calls out.

"Yes Dean?" Daphne asks.

"If you need anything and I mean anything don't hesitate to knock. Got that."

"You can come and knock on my door." Fred says.

"Ok we got it." Daphne says with a smile.

The gang wished the Winchesters good night and left the room. Sam checks to see if they went into their rooms. Once all the doors shut, Sam shuts their motel room door and looks at his brother.

"What the hell?"

" I know cool right. " Dean says with a childish grin.

"No it's not cool Dean. This is more strange than the first time round."

"Weird is our thing."

"Yeah but not that. Dean they are fictional characters. They shouldn't even be here. They live in a TV."

Dean sighs.

"I don't know Sam it's probably Gabriel again. "

Sam shakes his head.

"I don't know Dean I don't think this is Gabriel. Monsters killing people. I don't think Gabriel would go that far. There is no real monsters in the cartoons." Dean couldn't give an answer. Sam again shakes his head. "Dean...who is this man who apparently created them monsters and opened a portal for them to enter our world. "

"No idea but Sam, the main focus now is to stop these monsters and Fred could be right it could get them the trip home."

" Dean we can't hunt with them. People would make fun out of them. "

" I'll deal with that."

"When?"

"Tomorrow" Dean lies down on his bed "Good night."

"Dean..this is not a joke. This is serious."

" Sam. I'm tired please. Best to discuss this tomorrow. "

Sam frowns and lies on his bed. He couldn't help but admit that he needed sleep as well.

"You are probably happy because you get to spend time with Daphne again."

Dean laughs.

"Of course not. She's with Fred."

"Would that stop you...huh. "

"Go to bed Sam."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He switches off the lamp.

" Bet you are thinking about her now."

"Good night Sam."

"Probably planning on how to woo her back."

"Night Sam. "

"Going through all your chat up lines wondering which ones to use on her."

"Sam I swear to god I'll knock you out if you don't shut up."

"Ok...ok. Good night Dean."

Dean lays and thinks.

 _Maybe I might_ _have a chance_ _with her in this world. Fred looks dumb at least I still look handsome. Just got to use my Winchester charm on her again. Who wants a Fred Jones when you can have a Dean Winchester instead._

A smile boyish grin appears on his face. He couldn't wait to hunt with them again.

* * *

 **After seeing** **Scoobynatural** **(Which I loved) I decided to include Sam\Velma moments in the story because I found Velma having** **an crush** **on Sam really cute and I squealed when she kissed him. While Dean will be attempting to hit on Daphne again, you will have Velma blushing over Sam lol. Question is will they kiss? You will have to find out.**

 **I know people say Sam didn't look as tall in the cartoon episode so that's why in my story Velma** **was confused** **when he stood in front of her. She couldn't understand why he looked taller in the real world but was slightly shorter in the cartoon world.**

 **Next chapter coming soon**


	5. Breakfast

The alarm goes off. Sam's eyes open. He reaches out and turns off his phone where the alarm was coming from.

"Dean" he mumbles as he sits up. He looks over to the bed next to him. Dean wasn't there. "Dean!" Sam says louder this time.

The door opens. Dean walks in with bags.

"Morning Sam." he says with a cheerful tone.

Dean tosses one of the bags to Sam. Sam catches and opens it up.

"Breakfast?"

Dean nods.

"Uh huh."

Sam frowns.

"You didn't tell me you were going and you went early."

"I wanted to get the breakfast before they woke up."

Sam looks at the other bags.

"You brought them breakfast."

"Yes. I'll admit I didn't want to buy Fred breakfast but gotta keep the guy happy."

"Where are they now?"

"Still sleeping...I think."

Sam was about to bite into his food but he pauses when three bags get thrown at him.

"Dude"

Dean gestures to the door.

"Go and give the lads their food. I'll be with the ladies."

"Why am I not surprised." Sam says with a sigh as he stands up and walks out with the bags.

Dean follows him out and shuts the door behind him. Dean knocks on the girls door.

"Ladies. You awake?" He asks.

"Yes we're awake." Daphne yells from the other side of the door.

"What you want Dean?" Velma yells.

"I brought you breakfast." he answers.

The door opens. Velma looks at the bags.

"You brought us breakfast?"

"Uh huh."

Velma takes the bags.

"Thank you. How much was it?"

Dean waves her off.

"I don't want any money. I wanted to buy it for you."

Velma smiles. Daphne comes to the door. She sees the food and grins.

"Aww Dean you didn't have to."

"Enjoy ladies...unless maybe I can..." he looks into the room hoping they will let him in.

"Again thank you Dean. We'll see you shortly." Velma says. She then shuts the door.

Dean stares at the door.

 _Damm_ _it_ He thought.

* * *

"Fred you awake?" Sam asks as he knocks on the door.

The door opens. Fred lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes.

"Oh hi Sam. What do you want?"

Sam raises the bag.

"Breakfast."

Fred raises his eyebrow.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Umm...Thanks." Fred smiles and takes the bag.

"How you feeling?" Sam asks.

"Eh you know." Fred answers as he scratches his head the smile vanishing from his face.

"Well...umm...enjoy."

The smile returns.

"I will."

The door shuts.

 _Better go to Shaggy and the dog_ Sam thought.

He was about to go and knock but pauses. Dean was walking back to the motel room. He didn't look happy.

"Hey" Sam calls out. Dean looks and scowls at him. Sam sighs. "What happened."

Dean ignores him and goes in. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

 _Someone got shut down_

The door of the girls room opened. Velma peers out and waves to Sam.

"Morning Sam."

Sam looks and smiles at them.

"Morning"

"You wanna join us?" she asks.

Sam gulps. He just got an invited into their room. If Dean heard he would be jealous.

"Umm sorry...but can't leave my brother on his own."

"Your brother is not a child Sam."

"I don't mean it like that Velma."

"Hey I'm gonna go and see Freddy." Daphne says as she comes out with her bag of food.

"Sure go ahead." Velma says.

Daphne goes off giggling. She goes past the younger hunter. "Go and give her some company." she whispers in Sam's ear.

Sam watches Daphne who was still giggling as she went and knocked on Fred's door. Fred opens and lets her in. The door shuts shortly after. Sam looks back at Velma who was waiting for him.

 _Keep her happy_ He thought.

"Alright just give me a sec."

"I'll leave the door open for you." Velma says with a wink as she walks back in.

Sam goes back to his room. He opens the door. Dean was sitting on the bed already halfway through his breakfast.

"Nearly finished I see." Sam says.

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"Hey um once you finished you mind giving these to Shaggy and Scooby." Sam says as he puts the bags on the table.

Dean frowns at him.

"What happened to you doing it?"

"I'm just going next door." Sam says.

Dean furrows his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Giving Velma some company. Daphne is with Fred."

"Fred" Dean says with a look of disgust.

"Uh yeah so I'm gonna go and eat with her."

"Are you just eating with her." Dean says his eyebrow now raised.

"Yes obviously." Dean tilts his head. Sam knew straight away what his brother was thinking. "No Dean"

"Sam"

"No Dean."

"Did she invite you in or did you volunteer to go in there?"

"Umm"

"She invited you in."

Dean stands up finishing the last bit of his food. Sam shrugs.

"So what"

"That means she's interested in you."

"And"

"Well I always did say try to...you know with her. "

"No Dean .She's a fictional character. We been through this."

"God you are boring."

"Um no I'm actually the one with sense not boring. "

"Run along Sammy. The nerdy girl is waiting for you."

"Dean."

"Go on. " Dean says gesturing to the door a smirk on his face. Sam sighs and walks out. Dean picks up the bags for Shaggy and Scooby and walks out to go to their room. He arrives and knocks on their door. "GUYS YOU AWAKE" there was no response. Dean again knocked on the door. "GUYS" still no response. He was about to knock again but the door opened revealing a very pissed off Shaggy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." He yells in Dean's face.

Dean steps back feeling surprised by that reaction.

'"I was uh... "

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOOD DREAM AND IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART BUT YOU INTERRUPTED AND WOKE ME UP. NOW I WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS."

" Umm...sorry about that. "

"WHAT DO YOU WANT. IT BETTER BE GOOD."

Dean raises the bags.

"Breakfast."

The anger vanished from Shaggy face.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes for you and Scooby."

A huge grin appears on Shaggy's face.

"Well thank you very much pal." Shaggy takes the bags. "Where's your brother?" He asks .

"With Velma."

"On. Where is the others?"

"Daph with Freddy."

"Oh so what are you doing?"

"Wait for all you guys to eat then I'll say what we are gonna do."

"Alone?"

Dean laughs.

"I already eaten so I'm gonna go and pack and get the car ready."

"Alone?" Shaggy repeats.

Dean again laughs.

"It don't bother me."

Shaggy shakes his head .

"Come and join us."

"No it's fine."

" I insist. "Before Dean could respond, Shaggy puts his arm round him and brings him into the room. "SCOOB"

Scooby yawns and goes into a sitting position on the bed.

"Res Raggy?"

"Breakfast"

Scooby drools and holds out his paws . Shaggy dumps the bag in the paws. Scooby immediately put his head in the bag and began eating. Shaggy sat on the other bed and patted the spot next to him. Dean sits in the spot while Shaggy started eating.

"Uh...you like it?" Dean asks hoping he did pick good options.

"Delicious" Shaggy answers "Right Scoob."

Scooby raises his head and nods.

"Reah .Rhank rou Rean "

Dean chuckles.

"No problem pal." They both went back to eating. "So...how do you find this world so far?"

Shaggy swallows.

"Weird" he answers .

"Let me guess the appearance."

"Not just that .The people around here are weird."

"What do you mean?"

"We all went into a diner to get food and they wouldn't allow Scooby in there. No animals allowed. Never have I been to a diner that don't allow animals. Poor Scoob was upset. Damm I was nearly gonna argue with the waiter but Velma told me and Scoob to go outside."

"That was probably for the best."

"But why not allow animals .What has Scooby any done to them. Scoob is not aggressive his good as gold...most of the time."

"The rules in my world are different to yours."

"Well I think that rule is wrong. Very wrong. Right Scoob."

"Reah"

"Unfortunately that's how it is." Dean says.

"Another thing I find weird is people keep staring at us, some even laugh and when we went the motel rooms, the woman thought we were wearing costumes. Why would she think that."

Dean bites his lip.

 _Seems Sam was right about people making fun out of them_ he thought.

"Um...you see the clothes you wear no one wears that now...in my world anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"That's why they think it's costumes?"

"Uh yeah."

Shaggy shrugs .

"Oh. Alright that makes sense."

Dean then thought back to last night.

"Shaggy"

" Yes Dean?"

"Tell me more about the man you saw ."

Shaggy pauses. Hairs going up on his arms.

"Um" he says with a slight tremble in his voice "I already told you."

"I need more information .Please it will help me."

Shaggy sighs.

"Alright. Here goes. We all went to this abandoned building..."

"Skip to the part when you and Scooby saw the man."

"Uh...Alright. We all spilt up. Me and Scoob were left on our own. We went off exploring. We went downstairs..."

" I ras being a racing driver. "Scooby says feeling proud of himself.

"Ha ha yeah Scoob was being a racing driver then we heard laughter. It came from this room. We went to have a look. Inside was the man .I think he was a scientist .He looked like one .He was setting equipment up and he mentioned lighting. He caught us."

"Then what happened?" Dean asks.

" I apologized for disturbing him but this part puzzled me .He knew who we were. "

 _Dude you are like celebrities_ Dean thought.

"So I was confused and asked how he knew out names. He said we are the meddling kids that put the baddies in jail. So I said we are not here to harm you we are just here to explore."

"Get to the important part."

"Uh...um...ok. He said we needed to be taken care of .Not in a nice way. Then he said we came on a good night because it was thunder and lightning. Then...he show us the...m...monsters."

"The three monsters yes."

"Yes he said he created them and he many more in development. Once we were gone, he was planning on taking over the town with his monsters and become king."

Dean shakes his head. He couldn't get his head around it. That doesn't happen in the cartoon.

"You think his responsible for the portal "

Shaggy nods.

"It makes sense it happened as soon as we went into the van and drove off."

"Was there anything unnatural about his equipment? "

Shaggy shakes his head.

"Just devices and a speaker. Some other things." Dean didn't have a clue. Maybe he can ask Sam later and see what they can do. "Are we stuck here?" Shaggy asks.

Dean looks at him.

"Dude we are gonna try to get you home. We'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

Shaggy and Scooby throw their empty bags at the older hunter. Dean glares at them.

"The hell."

"Mind putting the rubbish in the bin. " Shaggy asks with a grin.

Dean frowns.

"Do I look like a rubbish man to..." He pauses and swallows "Yeah sure."

"Thanks man" Shaggy says .

"Rhank rou." Scooby says.

Dean smiles.

"No problem"

* * *

Although the door was open, Sam still knocked he didn't want to walk in.

"Come in" Velma shouts out. Sam walks in. Velma smiles. "Hiya Sam."

"Uh hey"

"Have a seat."

Sam sits on the other bed. He smelt something.

"What's that smell?"

"Daphne's fragrance. She was spraying it all over the bed last night."

" Oh "

"Yeah I know you boys not keen on that smell." She says with a giggle.

Sam chuckles. He saw Velma's breakfast was half eaten.

"You enjoying that?'" He asks.

Velma picks up her food and nods.

"It's good" she answers. "You gonna eat yours?"

Sam opens his bag.

"Uh yeah hopefully it's still warm."

Sam takes a bite.

"Is it warm?" Velma asks.

"Yes. I'm quite surprised actually."

They both ate in silence. Velma broke the silence.

"So uh tell me about yourself?"

Sam frowns .

"I already told you about myself in the diner back in your world."

"Oh yeah the family business but tell me more. What's your favourite hobby, favourite sport, favourite book, favourite place to go." Sam's eyes widen. Velma's mouth shut "Umm... sorry."

"It's alright you don't need to be sorry." Sam says .

" Sorry I guess I'm just a curious person."

"To be honest I can't answer them questions anyway."

Velma frowns.

"Why?"

"I guess I haven't had the time to do any of them stuff. Haven't had the thought of what my favourite thing is. All I have mainly done is hunting with my brother."

"Oh...seriously nothing at all."

"I did study law."

"Really that must have been cool."

"Eh. I did want to go further with it but hunting dragged me back."

"Can't you give up hunting and go back to law?"

"It's too late." He says sadness in his eyes.

"Oh...did your brother study law as well?"

" No he did hunting. He had to hunt dad wanted him to. "

Velma nods.

"Right family business."

"Yeah...family business."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

Velma finishes the last bit of her food and leans forward now looking interested.

"You in a relationship?"

"No"

Velma gasps.

"You serious."

" I'm serious. "

"But you are so..." She was about to say handsome but she felt that would embarrass both him and her if she said that.

"I'm what?" He says his eyebrow raised.

"You are...umm...nice."

Sam smiles slightly.

"Thanks"

"Why don't you find a woman?"

Sam sighs sadly.

"With my line of work I can't. Too many have been put in danger because of me."

Sam lowers his head feeling both angry with himself. Velma stands up and moves next to him.

"Hey...don't blame yourself." She says .

"You don't know what I been through." He says with a snap. Velma jumps back slightly. Sam takes a deep breath and gives an apologetic look "Sorry. Shouldn't snap at you like that."

"Its ok" she says . Sam rubs his head frowning as he was doing it. Velma grins "Why not find a woman who does the same job as you."

Sam looks at her his eyebrows now furrowed.

"Huh?"

"You know a woman who does hunting and solving mysteries just like you."

"Where am I suppose to find a woman who does that?"

" Oh I don't know. " Velma blinks fast and let's out a small giggle hoping he would get what she was doing.

Sam shakes his head and stands up.

"We gotta get going. Here I'll take your rubbish." He takes the rubbish and walks to the door.

Velma groans.

 _How can I get his attention_ She thought with frustration.

"I'll meet you outside." Sam says .

Velma looks up and puts on a smile.

"See ya outside."

Sam smiles back and goes outside closing the door behind him. Velma sighs and lies down on the bed.

 _You get all the guys Daphne . You always get them. It's not fair._

Velma folds her arms.

 _Maybe I need to change. Maybe I need_ _to be_ _more like Daphne. I'll ask Daphne for advice_

Velma 's eyes widen. She was actually thinking asking Daphne for advice. Advice on how to attract a man. Velma never bothered with how she looked. She had a nose more in a book than eyeing up a man. Now things has changed since her eyes set in Sam. She now wants to change. Part of her is scared to do that but if it might get Sam's attention then yeah she will do it.

 _I think it's time for Velma_ _Dinkley_ _to change_

* * *

The Winchesters put their bags in the trunk. Dean told his brother everything Shaggy said. Dean shuts the trunk and raises his eyebrow.

"Well"

"Well what." Sam says .

"Do you have an answer."

"No I don't. I don't have a clue Dean. "

"Are you sure there is nothing buzzing in that brain of yours coming up with an answer."

"No I got nothing Dean."

Dean sighs .

"That's just great . You got update on the monsters? "

Sam shakes his head.

"No"

" Alright so all we can do now is find them son of a bitches and hopefully get a lead on how to send the Scooby gang back home. "

" Dean I told you .We can't hunt with them. "

"Yes I heard you loud and clear last night but don't worry I have a plan."

"You guys ready?" Fred shouts out.

Dean turns and nods.

"Yes but uh we gotta do something first."

"What are we gotta do?" Daphne asks.

" We are going out. " Dean says.

"Where are we going?" Shaggy asks.

Dean grins.

"We are going shopping."


	6. Makeover

Dean drums his fingers on the steering wheel humming along to the metallica that was playing on the radio. Sam is looking out of the window shaking his head.

"Shopping really Dean." Sam says. He couldn't believe out of all the suggestions his brother could have come up with he chose shopping.

"Sam why are you so against this idea?" Dean says.

"Dean shopping with the Scooby gang. How the hell is that gonna turn out."

" I think it will be fine. It will be a bonus if we catch the girls stripping off in the changing rooms. "

Dean already started picturing Daphne undressing herself. Sam looks at his brother's face. He sighs.

"Dean they are not going to go in there and pick something that's completely different to what they usually wear."

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne will probably go and pick something purple to wear with another green scarf to go with it. Velma will pick another jumper. Fred will hunt for another ascot, Shaggy will..."

"Ok I get your point but here's the thing, they are not shopping alone, we are gonna be there to help pick their clothes out."

Sam straightened up in his seat.

" We are doing what now? "

"We are gonna help them. Obviously we are not gonna follow them all around the shop we'll give them space but just keep our eye on them. If they pick something that is similar to what they are wearing, we intervene and get them to pick something else. Simple. "

"Dean, we're not fashion experts."

"Sam get the boys into flannel let them try the Sam Winchester style." Dean says with a grin.

Sam leans back on his seat.

"Dean what about the van?"

"The van I can't really do anything about that. You think Freddy is gonna let me tamper with his van?"

"But Dean you change their clothes so they don't look like the gang fine but the van still gives it away."

"Can we just do this one step at a time. I can't give you all the answers right now nor can you. So let's just do this first then we'll figure out what to do next. Got it."

Sam goes back to looking out of the window again. Dean glances at the car mirror checking to see if the van were still behind him . They were still there.

 _Good they haven't got lost on the way_ He thought.

The shopping mall appears in the distance. Dean points.

"We're here."

Dean steers and drives into the car park. He finds a free space and parks up. The Mystery Machine joins shortly after and parks next to them. They all get out. Fred cranes his neck to look at the shopping mall.

"It's big." He says.

"Yes but think of the amount of clothes that's in there " Daphne squeals with excitement . "Let's go guys."

"Before you go in. We got to set some rules." Dean says . "Don't go out of the mall until everyone has finished, don't go off with anyone, don't pick expensive clothing."

"We got money Dean." Daphne says as she was waving her purse.

"Ok but still you are going on a hunt not a party. Pick wisely. Also try to pick something new .Something you have never worn before."

" Why? " Velma says .

"So then people won't think we are in costumes." Shaggy says with a grin.

Dean nods .

"Yeah but umm Shaggy."

"What?"

" Scooby can't come in. "

"What!"

"No animals allowed."

"Are you freaking kidding me. What's wrong with this world." Shaggy then saw a woman wearing sunglasses walking her dog. They both walked into the mall. Shaggy points . "How come she went in?"

"She's blind." Sam answers ."She needs her dog to guide her. Guide dogs are allowed in. "

"Only guide dogs." Shaggy says.

"Yes" Sam answers.

"Mmm. Hey Fred do you have your sunglasses with you?"

"Why do you want my sunglasses Shaggy? "

"Just see if you got them."

Fred looks in the van.

"Found them, don't know why they were between the seats but eh oh well."

Shaggy holds out his hand.

" Give them to me." Fred frowns but gives them anyway. Shaggy puts them on. "All I need now is a lead. Fred you mind getting it?"

Fred sighs but goes to get the dogs lead. Scooby freezes when he saw what Fred got out of the van.

"Raggy ro"

"Scoob trust me on this." Fred attached the lead to Scooby's collar. Scooby frowns at his best friend. He didn't like this. Shaggy takes the lead and grins "Now I'm a blind person Scooby is my guide dog."

Sam shakes his head.

"This is a terrible idea."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Shaggy says. "Now Scoob can come in with me."

"It might work Sam." Dean says .

Sam raises his eyebrow at his brother.

"You are on his side?"

"It's worth a shot Sam. I don't like leaving the dog out here either. "

"I can act blind. When someone talks to you, just have your back to them. So...Fred speak."

"Uh...what Shaggy?'

"Say hello and offer a hand shake."

"Uh...Hey Shaggy." Fred sticks his hand out and smiles.

"Hello Fred" Shaggy stuck his hand out to Dean.

Dean frowns.

"I'm not Fred."

Shaggy lowers his hand.

"That's what I mean I'm blind so I don't know if you are Fred or not. Trust me, me and Scoob are perfect actors. Right Scoob."

"Reah"

"I don't know." Sam mutters .

"That's that problem solved." Fred says his hands clasped together.

" Now let's shop. Come on Velma." Daphne takes Velma's hand and they started charging down the car park .

"Hey guys wait up." Fred chases after them.

" Damm it." Dean mutters . "WAIT UP" Dean goes after them.

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

" You coming Sam?" Shaggy says as he was walking past him with Scooby in the lead.

"Uh yeah I'll catch up with you."

Shaggy smiles.

"Ok"

Then he went off.

Sam sighs.

 _This is gonna be a long day_

* * *

"This is amazing." Daphne squeals with delight.

"Yeah I know uh the ladies are upstairs. I'll come up with..."

"Ok got it let's go Velma."

Daphne runs with Velma being dragged behind.

"Be careful" Dean shouts out.

"So downstairs is men's?" Fred assumed as he looks at the clothes.

"Yeah" Sam answers

Shaggy was already looking through the clothing.

Dean leans into his brother 's ear and whispers.

"Watch them but don't make it look obvious." Sam rolls his eyes at him. Dean ignores the look. "I'll go and watch the girls."

Dean goes and walks up the stairs. Sam sighs and begins to do what his brother told him to do. Watch .

"This is nice .Oh no this is nice ." Daphne is searching through the clothes. She couldn't make her mind up she loved all the clothes .Velma watched as her best friend was digging deep into the clothes. Daphne picks out a short pink top. "What do you think Vel? You think this might suit me?"

Velma shrugs .

"Anything suits you Daph."

Daphne puts the top back and looks at her friend with concern.

"You ok?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound it." Velma lowers her eyes and frowns. Daphne places her hand on Velma's shoulder "What's wrong?" She asks .

"It's nothing"

Daphne puts her hands on her hips.

"You can't lie to me Velma Dinkley."

"Oh all right. I need your advice."

"My advice?"

" Yes"

"You are asking me for advice."

"Yes"

"What type of advice?"

"I want to get Sam's attention but I think because of the way I look his not interested in me. I know you always get men eyeing you up due to your looks so I was wondering if you can give me a makeover."

Daphne blinks a few times. A big smile forms on her face .

"I accept the challenge."

Velma smiles back .

"Thanks Daphne" Daphne examines her .Examining her from head to toe. Velma frowns. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Trying to decide what type of clothing will suit you."

"What are you thinking?"

"Definitely red. Red suits you."

"Umm anything else."

"Mmm all I see is red. Red is perfect and red is a sexy color." Daphne takes Velma's hand. "Let's dress you up."

Velma had no idea what Daphne was picking up. Daphne ended up with piles of clothes in her hands. She goes to the check out and pays. The shopkeeper did give her a puzzling look. Daphne came skipping back holding the bags of shopping.

"You brought all that?" Velma says .

"No I stole it." Daphne says sarcastically. "Of course I brought it .I'm taking this all home with me. We don't get stuff like this back at home."

"What did you get for me?" Velma asks .

Daphne grins.

"You will have to find out yourself in the changing room."

The girls went into the changing room and got change. Daphne was the first one ready. She steps out and looks in the mirror.

Daphne wore a pale pink top with a dark pink heart on it, blue denim jacket and blue jeans to match. On her feet she had pink trainers. Daphne gets out her make up bag and applies her bold pink lipstick.

 _Not too fancy just comfortable._ She thinks.

"Nice outfit Barbie." One woman muttered as she went past her.

Daphne looks at her puzzled .

"That's not my name but thank you glad you like my outfit."

The woman sighs and walks off .

 _Is that girl for real?_ She thought.

"Velma. What's taking you so long?" Daphne shouts out.

"Are you sure about this Daph?" Velma shouts back.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sure Sam will be drooling when he sets his eyes on the new you."

Velma takes a deep breath and steps out. She looks at the mirror and gasps. The skin-tight red body suit Daphne chose for her did make a difference. It revealed her curves, showed off some chest .She looked more sexy than Daphne.

"Wow" Velma says.

" You will definitely get his attention now." Daphne says. "Oh almost forgot." She looks into her make-up bag and gets out a bright red lipstick. "Let me put it on you."

Velma hesitates.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Nonsense" Daphne applies the lipstick on her best friend. "That's better."

Velma looks back at the mirror.

"Uh"

"Perfect now let's go and find him."

Daphne was first out of the changing room. She was so excited she didn't look where she was going and ends up bumping into Dean. Dean stumbles back.

"Hey watch where...Oh Daphne."

"Hey Dean. What you doing in the women's department?"

"Uh...I was just coming to check on you." Plus he wanted to try to peak at them in the changing rooms but he couldn't say that to them.

"Aww you are sweet Dean but we're fine."

Dean looks at her choice of clothes .He is impressed.

" Good choice."

" I know. I got trainers because they are comfortable and good for running. "

Dean nods .He then frowns .

" Where's Velma?"

Daphne glances behind and sighs.

" VELMA COME ON"

Velma steps out playing with her fingers nervously. Dean first sees the long red boots. His eyes went up seeing more of Velma's new look. Her legs, her curves, her chest revealing a little peek of her breasts, her bold red lipstick.

Dean's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Velma becomes worried by the older hunter's reaction.

"Is that bad? " she asks.

"Uh it doesn't matter what Dean thinks. Come on let's go to Sam." Daphne answers. "Come on."

Both girls go off. Daphne sways her hips and has her head held high. Velma notices and tries to copy. Daphne was a natural at it but Velma looked awkward but she continued anyway. Got to get Sam's attention right.

Dean watches them go off. He mainly stared at Velma's hips swaying it was really showing off her curves.

 _Damm_ He thought. _Who would have thought a nerd can be hot as hell_

Fred approached Sam in his new clothing .Fred had a navy blue T-Shirt on with jeans.

 _Not bad I guess_ Sam thought.

Shaggy was starting to join them. Sam looks at his clothing and frowns.

"Shaggy you are wearing flannel? "

"I certainly am. I liked it on you so I decided to try it out."

"Rookling rood Raggy. "Scooby says.

Shaggy grins.

"I know and guess what never got caught I stuck to my blind acting. "

"Well done...I guess." Sam says.

"Now we just got to wait for the girls." Shaggy says.

"I'll go and look for Daphne." Fred says.

Sam shakes his head.

"It's alright Fred. Dean is up there."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing." Fred says his eyebrow raised.

"Uh"

"Daphne" Fred calls out. Sam was about to stop him but Fred has already hurried off.

Sam sighs.

"Great"

"Say is that Velma up there?" Shaggy asks.

"Huh?" Sam looks up. He froze.

Velma was leaning on the wall on the top of the stairs. She puts on her best smile. Sam gulps as he stared at her body. Especially her chest. Dean joins his brother.

"Dude you wouldn't believe what I just witnessed. "

"Hey Sam" Velma purrs as she started making her way down the stairs .

Dean looks and bites his lip. The shock returning to his face.

"Holy shit"

"You don't say." Sam mutters his eyes now widen.

Velma tries to sway side to side while walking down at the same time.

"Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. That's exactly what Velma did in that movie." Dean says.

Sam frowns at his brother.

"You watched that?"

"Yes"

"I thought you only watched the cartoons?"

Dean shrugs.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar. She was Daphne. I'll say she was a freaking hot Daphne." Velma was now at the bottom and making her way towards the younger Winchesters. "She's even wearing the same freaking outfit." Dean mutters.

"Hey Sam" Velma repeats as she goes right up close to him.

Sam was about to take a step back, Dean gives him the don't even think about it look .Sam swallows and stays put.

"V...Velma." Sam stutters still awestruck by what he was seeing.

" You like it Sam." She asks.

"Uh...well...It's different." Sam answers.

"What do you mean?" She asks her eyebrows now furrowed.

"He means you look...amazing." Dean says with a smile.

Velma smiles.

"Really?"

"Uh... Velma you can't wear that for hunting?" Sam says .

" I dunno Sam I wouldn't mind taking a chic on a hunt dressed like that. " Dean says with a grin.

Sam didn't know where to put his face. He felt awkward. This shouldn't even be happening.

Velma frowns.

"You don't like it."

Sam shakes his head .

"What no I never said that."

"It's alright Sam I get it."

Velma tries to keep the tears in. She didn't want to break down crying in front of him. She turns on her heel and walks out of the mall. Dean glares at Sam.

"Congratulations Sammy you broke the poor girl's heart."

"I didn't do anything."

"Can't you see she was trying to impress you."

"Dean what do you want me to do grab her and kiss her .That's not happening. Never."

"I'll go out and check on her." Shaggy says. Mainly he just wanted to get away from the tension that was arising between the brothers. The Winchesters didn't stop him. They let him and the dog go. "SHE'S PROBABLY IN THE VAN" Shaggy yells as he walks out.

Sam cleared his throat and immediately changed the subject.

" Uh Fred went off to look for Daphne."

"I'll join him." Dean says.

"He went upstairs."

Dean nods and goes off .Sam groans and decides to follow him.

Fred couldn't find Daphne anywhere. He couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Daph?" he says .

He then pauses and sighs with relief. He saw the long red hair of his best friend going through the clothes. Fred noticed something different. She is wearing a long black dress and black high heels to match.

Fred grins.

 _New look huh Daph_

Fred makes his way to her .

"Hey there you are." He says his grin widens. She turns to look at him. Fred went back with surprise. That's not Daphne. He had no idea who this woman was. "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else."

The woman grins at him.

"Hello" she purrs with a strong Scottish accent.

"Uh...Hi." He says now feeling a bit embarrassed. "Again sorry to disturb you. I'll go now."

"Aren't you a handsome fella." She says eyeing him up and down.

"Uh thanks. Now I really should be going."

"Freddy"

Fred looks and smiles .

"Daphne there you are I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry these shoes caught my eye." She says with a giggle.

"Fred and Daphne." The red-headed woman says.

"That's our names." Daphne says.

The woman tilts her head.

"You together?"

"Oh no just friends." Fred answers .

"Oh really. You kids look so good together. " The woman says.

 _Finally someone says it_ Daphne thought.

"We gotta go. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are waiting for us." Fred says.

 _Wait what_ The woman thought. "Did you just Velma, Shaggy and Scooby." She asks. Fred nods .The woman chuckles "What you suppose to be the Scooby gang."

"Yes that's right. That's us." Daphne says.

"I will say you do look and sound like them." The woman says.

Daphne frowns.

"Huh?"

"We really should be going." Fred says.

"Daphne there you are."

Daphne turns and waves.

"Hey Dean"

"You alright?" He asks .

Daphne holds up her bags.

"I'm fine . Sorry I took a while."

"Winchester" The woman says .

Dean looks at the woman.

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

"Dean...Dean what is it?" Sam asks.

"Samuel" the woman says.

Sam looks and sighs .

"Rowena"

"You know her?" Fred asks.

"By the look of it I think they do Freddy" Daphne answers.

Rowena frowns at the couple. Then looks at the Winchesters.

"What is going on?" She asks.

"Uh...well...uh." Sam wasn't sure how to say it especially to Rowena.

Rowena sighs and rolls her eyes. They got themselves into a mess again.

"What have you both bloody got into this time?" She says.

Sam glances at his brother who also didn't know what to say either . Sam is going to have to be the one to explain it.

"It's a long story."

* * *

 **I read one of the reviews and it mentioned about Velma's outfit in the live action Scooby Doo movie. I thought for fun I'll use it in the story, I thought it would be funnier if Dean has seen the movie.**

 **If you have not seen the movie just research Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed Velma's date or Velma and Patrick then hopefully you should find the scene.**

 **Next chapter coming soon :D**


	7. Rowena Meet The Scooby Gang

The Winchesters did not want to discuss it in the mall so Rowena suggested taking the conversation to the bar.

"Might as well. The clothes are ...can't even describe it." She says with a look of disgust.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asks.

"We're going to a bar honey. Something tells me I'm gonna need a drink after what Tweedledee and Tweedledum are going to tell me."

"We don't drink alcohol." Fred says.

"You don't need to drink to be in a bar." Rowena says with an eye roll.

"Let's make our way." Sam says. He badly wanted to get out of the mall now.

They all walked out. Rowena set her eyes on the Mystery Machine. She giggled.

"Well I say they even have the bloody van. Just waiting for the theme tune now. How does it go Dean. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you?."

"Shut up Rowena." Dean snaps at her.

"Not in a singing mood I see." She teases.

Sam spots Velma sitting in the van. Shaggy was next to her with Scooby trying to comfort her. Sam did feel bad for what he did but then he thought why should he care she's a fictional character. She's not real. Once she's back where she belongs she will move on and find someone else.

 _The sooner the better_ He thought .

The brothers get in the front while Rowena got into the back.

"You boys saved me money. Don't have to pay for a taxi now. " Rowena says as she made herself comfortable at the back.

"I can charge you if I want you." Dean says .

"I know you wouldn't do that." Rowena says with a grin.

Dean sighs and starts up the engine. Rowena began humming the Scooby doo theme tune. Sam turns and glares at the witch. Rowena winks at him and continued.

"Shut up Rowena." Dean says.

"You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back!" Rowena sings.

Sam sighs.

"Rowena"

Rowena rolls down the window.

"SCOOBY -DOOBY-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?" She sings louder this time.

Fred and Daphne give her puzzling looks.

"Scooby is in the van." Fred answers.

He wasn't sure why Rowena sang the question to him.

Rowena bursts out laughing.

"Oh good one. Seriously boys you picked up right weirdos haven't you."

"Rowena they are not weirdos." Dean says.

"They must be they believe they are the Scooby Gang"

" They are the Scooby Gang. " Sam yells at her.

Rowena looks at him.

"What?"

"That's what this is about. Something has happened and now the Scooby Gang are in our world. We are just trying to send them back into the TV."

Dean looks at the window hoping they didn't hear Sam's sudden out burst. Luckily Fred and Daphne were in the van.

"Keep it down Sam." Dean warns .

"They are the real deal?" Rowena asks. The teasing now gone from her voice. Dean grumbles now feeling annoyed. Rowena huffs now feeling surprised. " I definitely need that drink." She says.

* * *

They all arrived at the nearest bar. The gang get out of the van .Velma and Daphne hurried in carrying bags of shopping. Sam gets out the Impala with a frown.

"Velma has gone to get changed." Shaggy says.

"Oh. Why?"

"You are the one who upset her right." Shaggy says with a frown.

Sam sighs. Rowena gets out clutching her purse.

"I need that bloody drink." She mutters as she goes in.

Daphne and Velma went into the female toilets.

"I still can't believe that." Daphne says.

Velma goes into one of the cubicles shutting the door behind her.

" You said he would like it. " Velma says through the door.

"I thought he would. You looked hot."

"Well you were wrong. I looked like a laughing-stock."

" Dean liked it. "

"But I wasn't aiming to impress him. I wanted to impress Sam."

" I'm sorry Vel. I feel so bad now." Daphne then heard Velma making sobbing noises. Daphne goes closer to the door "Vel are you alright?" The sobbing noises continued. "Oh Velma you are crying . Please stop crying. We'll find another way."

Velma cried harder.

 _This is all my fault_ Daphne thought.

"It's no use Daphne. His not interested."

"We will get him interested. Makeover might have not worked but there is other options."

"Like what?"

"Talking."

"Talking? Daphne I have always done that with him."

" I know but I mean... alone like really alone. Maybe a date. "

"WHAT NO."

"Yes Velma I think it's a perfect idea. Ask him"

"He will just say no."

"Good point. How about he doesn't know about the date."

" Oh what trick him? "

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes...Yes...Yes."

"No Daphne we can't do that."

" How about me and Freddy join you. Maybe Sam might think we're off to look at something so he comes with us and then boom double date activated. "

"You and Fred. Me and Sam."

" Yes"

"No Dean."

Daphne sighs .

"Dean his a nice guy he really is but..."

" Fred "

"Yeah"

" Mmm"

"Come on Vel let me make it up to you." The door opens. Velma came out now dressed in jeans and a red top. Daphne nods "Nice. Casual." she noticed her friend's red, watery eyes. "Oh Vel. Let me get you a..." Velma holds up some tissues. "Oh you got them good wipe those tears"

Velma looked in the mirror and began wiping. Daphne opens her make up bag. Velma stops her.

"No more makeup please."

Daphne closes her bag.

"Ok"

Velma sighs.

"You really think tricking Sam would work."

"Hopefully"

Velma eyes the door.

"Guess we have to go back. They are gonna wonder what's taking so long."

"Are you sure you can go out there?"

"I don't have a choice."

Daphne nods. She opens the door and let's her friend go out first. Daphne came out. The Winchesters and Rowena are at one table. Across the room are the gang at another table.

"Hey guys" Daphne calls out.

Fred waves at her. Daphne came and sat next to him. Velma sat next to Shaggy. She frowns at Scooby.

"How is Scooby here?"

"This bar allows dogs. How cool is that?" Shaggy answers.

"Reah" Scooby says.

Velma nods.

"That's great."

" How you feeling? " Shaggy asks.

"Fine" she answers.

"I got us coke." Fred says as he gestures to the drinks.

"Thanks Freddy" Daphne says.

Velma smiles and takes a sip of her drink. Sam was looking over at her. Velma realized and looks back at him .Sam quickly looks away causing Velma to sigh.

 _Boys are so complicated_

"So you boys got sucked into a cartoon and spent most of your time playing mystery solving with the gang finding this knight . But now the gang have magically transported to the real world followed by a zombie, werewolf and a black one eye blob. " Rowena says.

"Yes" Dean says.

Rowena raises her eyebrow.

"Well what an adventure you boys have had recently. "

"Can you help us?" Sam asks .

"Uh I said I would listen but I didn't say help."

Sam sighs.

"Come on Rowena."

Rowena sips her wine.

Dean also sighs.

"Rowena"

Rowena raises her finger to silence them. She drinks the entire glass.

"Ah" she says.

She was about to pour another glass. Dean places his hand in front of the bottle and glares at her.

"Can you help us or not."

Rowena gives him an amused look.

"No need to be aggressive Winchester. I'm only pouring myself another glass. The wine is quite relaxing. "

"Answer the question Rowena." Sam says.

Rowena sighs.

"I will say this man who sent them here. I think I know who it is."

Dean leans forward.

"Explain "

"Well you see quite a while ago there was this man called Arthur Jenkins. He hated Scooby Doo. He hated the gang. He thought they were kids that just wanted attention. He felt sorry for the baddies who always kept getting caught by them meddling kids." She chuckled when she said that part. "So he felt they needed to be taught a lesson. To do that he wanted to go into the cartoon."

"What?" Sam says.

"I know crazy right. So he came to a witch for a spell to go into the cartoon."

"Did they do it?"

"No. They thought the guy was insane. If the bugger came to me I would have put the cartoon on and rammed his face into the television. There you are pal you are in Scooby Doo."

"So how did he get there? "

"Black market. Brought a spell book. There is a spell that opens a rift to anyway you liked to go. To get into the show you need a television, with the show on it. Then a hex bag mixed with the blood of whoever is performing the spell. Have the window open on a bad rainy night and say the spell. This would cause the bolt of lightning to strike into your bowl of ingredients and cause a blue light to strike the TV opening a rift. The rift sucks you in. That's it."

"But Shaggy said this guy had devices and speakers. " Dean says.

"Sorry but I don't know about that. I only know how you go into a show not come out. I did hear that fella was supposed to be into science so maybe he managed to combine witch craft with science and created a rift to go back."

"What about creating the monsters?" Dean asks.

"He must creating them and using a spell book to bring them to life."

Dean sighs.

"Great . So this guy don't even belong in the cartoon. He just wants to takes over and destroy the Scooby Gang."

"Told you his insane."

"Rowena can you open it for us?" Sam asks .

"I can but like I said I only know the one way ticket."

"That's what we want. The Scooby Gang just need to be sent back."

"What about Arthur? We can't let him take over." Dean says "His not destroying my childhood show." he mutters.

Rowena grins hearing the last part. She then goes back straight-faced.

"You boys can maybe use his device and bring him back here."

Sam immediately shakes his head.

"No. We are not going back into cartoon land."

"Sam .It's the only way we can stop this guy." Dean says.

"Dean . What about the monsters?"

" Maybe one of you goes in there with the gang. The other one deals with the monsters. " Rowena suggests.

"Those monsters are not a one person job." Dean says.

"Unless one of us goes in there. Deals with Arthur. Takes him back to the normal world. Send the Scooby Gang back and then hunt and kill the monsters. " Sam says.

"What if something went wrong with the rift?" Dean asks.

"Simple Rowena comes as well." Sam answers.

Rowena shakes her head.

"Me in Scooby Doo. Forget it."

"Rowena we need you." Dean says.

"No. Sorry boys."

"Please Rowena. Arthur might refuse to open it" Sam says.

"No Samuel." Sam puts on his puppy eyes. Rowena looks away "No I'm not doing it." Sam then went full force puppy eyes. Rowena looks back and groans "Alright. Anything to keep you two of my case."

"I'll go." Dean says. "I know Sam doesn't fancy another trip to cartoon land."

 _Plus I did enjoy going there the first time_ he thought.

Rowena looks at the grinning older hunter.

"You and me in Scooby Doo." She says.

"You better not back down or do something stupid." Dean says his face now serious.

"Please I wouldn't even bother to attempt it."

"It's forecast thunder tonight." Sam says waving his phone to them.

"Great." Dean says. "Sam"

"Yeah"

"You can't let the gang see the rift."

" Why? "

"Then they would know they are in a cartoon."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

" I dunno take them out distract them. "

"Is it really bad if they find out." Rowena says.

"I don't want them to know." Dean says "Finding out you're not real man who would hurt. I don't wanna upset them no way."

"They have to go through it after Arthur is dealt with." Sam says.

"We'll get them to face the other way not see themselves on TV." Dean says "But just take them out until Arthur is gone."

Rowena sighs.

"Better take them out Samuel."

"What about you?" Sam asks his brother.

"I'll be fine." Dean answers.

"So are we doing it at the bunker?" Rowena asks.

"Yeah" Dean answers "We're going now."

Rowena raises her eyebrow.

"Dean we got plenty of time."

"Hello the journey is gonna take a while." Dean says.

"I can't wait for this to be over with." Rowena says as she stands up.

 _Couldn't agree with you more_ Sam thought.

"I think we got to go." Daphne says.

Fred looks over and sees the brothers and the witch now up.

"Alright then."

The gang get up. Sam goes up to Velma.

"Hey"

Velma frowns.

"Oh hi"

"Fancy going out for dinner tonight. All of us?"

Velma blinks.

"You serious?"

"Yes" Velma still looked uncertain. Sam puts on a smile "I wanna make it up to you."

Velma smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was out-of-order the way I reacted in the mall. Let me make it up to you please."

Velma's smile widens.

"Ok then"

"SAM COME ON" Dean yells.

Sam nods and gives Velma another smile. He walks out with his brother. Velma immediately told Daphne what Sam said.

Daphne smiles.

"At least we don't have to trick him now.*

"Yes" Velma says.

"Don't panic. Just be yourself with him."

"I'll try Daph I'll try."

"That's my girl." Daphne clears her throat. "Freddy we're going out tonight."

The Winchesters and Rowena get into the car.

"Alright I'm taking them out." Sam says.

"That's one thing that's now crossed off the list." Rowena says.

 _If Fergus knew what I was doing, he would make fun out of me forever. What an embarrassment._ she thought with a sigh.

"Be nice to Velma." Dean says.

Sam frowns.

"Dean"

"Please Sam."

"Dean."

"Just try to be decent."

"Dean I'm not that bad "

"I think Velma would have a different opinion."

" I just don't wanna get close to them. "

"Sam she's a nice girl stop thinking they are fictional at least for one night."

"Dean we been through this."

" I know but I'm just saying... "

"What's going on? " Rowena interrupts.

"None of your business." Both brothers say.

Rowena leans back on her seat and frowns.

"Winchesters" she mutters.


	8. Bunker

Dean was right about the long drive, they reached the bunker late afternoon. Both vehicles pulled up outside the bunker. Fred gets out and scratches his head.

"What is this place?"

"That is the bunker where me and Sam live." Dean answers as he gets out of the car.

Fred frowns at Rowena.

"She's with us?"

"Yes she is." Sam answers as he gets out.

"She's going to help you guys get home." Dean says.

That's great." Daphne says.

"What about the monsters?" Fred asks.

"We are dealing with that as well." Sam answers.

Rowena gets out and sighs.

"Back at the bunker again. Can't seem to stay away."

"You love it here." Dean teases as he opens the door. Rowena rolls her eyes. She was about to walk through but Dean stops her. "Daphne right this way." he says with a grin.

"Thank you Dean." Daphne says as she walks in.

Fred furrows his eyebrows at Dean. Rowena also narrows her eyes at him. Dean ignores them both.

"Come Velma."

"Thanks" Velma says with a small smile.

As Velma was walking in, Dean pushes his brother inside. Sam bumps into Velma. He stumbles back gives an apologetic look.

"So sorry"

"It's ok Sam I forgive you." Velma says. Sam smiles. Velma beams at him. "Can't wait for tonight."

Sam nods a smile still on his face. He had to admit when she smiles she does look cute. He then shakes his head.

 _No Sam_

Rowena storms in going past Sam and going down the stairs. She places her bag on the table.

"That bag looks like it has a lot of stuff. What you got in there?" Daphne asks.

"It's none of your business." Rowena snaps at her. Daphne frowns. Rowena sighs "Darling what's in my bag is very personal to me."

Daphne peers over.

"How is old-fashioned books personal?"

"Uh...they are just personal...ok. Now go and play with Fred and be a good girl."

"Ok no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude I'm just saying. Stop being a nosy little girl and do as your told."

"I'm not a little girl...Grandma."

"Oh you did not say that."

Both women glare at each other tension arising between them. Sam immediately steps in.

"Hey um Daphne why don't leave Rowena alone. She has a lot of work to do. Right Rowena."

"Yes opening a bloody rift to send you home. That is hard work." Rowena mutters.

Daphne gives Rowena one more glare and skips off to join Fred who has just came in. Shaggy went straight to the fridge. He opens it and sticks his head in to look what food the Winchesters had. There was bottles of beer and juice that was it.

"Where's the food?" Shaggy asks.

"Reminds me need to go shopping." Dean says as he closes the fridge door.

"Nice place you got here." Fred says.

"Why thank you Fred." Dean says with a proud smile.

"So what now?" Fred asks.

 _How do we keep them distracted_ Dean thought.

"For now before we hit the road, how about you guys go and check out the library." Sam suggests.

Dean nods.

 _Good plan Sam._

"You have a library." Velma says excitement in her voice.

"That's right you guys go and knock yourself out. I'll show you where it is." Dean says.

The gang follow Dean. Rowena starts getting her equipment out.

"Samuel"

"What Rowena"

"What was that back in the car."

"What was what?"

"About geeky girl Velma."

Sam sighs.

"Not talking about it Rowena."

"Sam I'm curious."

"Rowena do what you need to do."

"Not until you spill the beans."

Sam folds his arms and gives her a stern look. Rowena leans back on the table with a cheeky grin. Sam rolls his eyes.

 _God she is a pain sometimes_

"Ok basically Velma has been acting different around me. She's been acting..."

"Flirtatious."

"Yeah but Rowena you should know that you can't form a relationship with a fictional character. It's stupid."

"Sam and Velma. I think it's sweet."

Sam frowns.

"What?"

"You are suited together. She's a nerd and so are you."

"Rowena she is not real."

"Looks pretty real to me."

Sam face palms. This is Dean and Daphne all over again.

"Dean said the same thing when he tried to win Daphne over."

"Did he?"

"Well...suppose you could say that."

"Did they...you know." Sam looks down. Rowena gasps "Oh Dean naughty boy ha ha. It will always be Fred and Daphne. I know Fred is blind to see it but I'm sure the blondie will open his eyes and see it one day."

"I knew this was a bad idea to bring it up."

"Samuel. If you click with Velma then your brother would not be the only one who had love with a cartoon character. You both would have something in common then."

Sam raises his eyebrow at her.

"You are enjoying this aren't you."

"How do you feel towards her?"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Ok well kiss goodbye your rift then."

"What!"

"No story no rift simple." Sam gives her a bitch face. The witch chuckles."Talk Sam."

"Ok. Velma was my favorite out of the gang."

"Yes"

"I like her because she's smart, the brains of the group. Always the one who solved the mystery and gave the explanations."

"Yes"

"She's natural, casual. Not dressed up like Daphne."

"Yes"

"She's cute when she smiles. It's one of her best features. Other features I like is her glasses, her hair, her laugh." Sam was going on and on. Rowena stares at him. Every time she tried to talk, Sam shuts her down and continues talking.

"Samuel"

"When she loses her glasses she's literally on the ground trying to find them the poor girl can't see and I worry when a masked monster comes because I don't want her hurt."

"Samuel"

I will say the outfit she wore today it looked great on her but I prefer her original clothing."

"Samuel."

"I have been a jerk Dean is right I should treat them as humans because they are. They maybe fictional but right now they are real. I will be good to them tonight. I will be friendly with Velma."

"Samuel"

Sam was smiling like a child now.

"Got to go Rowena going to research see any updates on the monsters."

Then Sam was off. Rowena stood there with a blank face. Dean came in his hands clasped together.

"They are engrossed into the books. Should keep them distracted for a while." He sees Sam's smiley face go past him. Dean frowns "What's up with him?"

Rowena tries to hold in her laughter.

"Oh I don't know." She answers a grin starting to form.

* * *

"Those books were umm interesting." Fred says.

"Yeah" Daphne says .

"I don't believe everything I just read."

"I agree Freddy."

"Those books were s...s...scary." Shaggy says

"Reah" Scooby says.

"Ready guys." Sam says.

"Yes Sam." Velma answers with a big smile.

Sam smiles back.

"Hey Velma why don't you sit with me in the car."

"Really"

"Sure. Dean is not going his staying with Rowena so I need some company."

"Sure. Happy to join you."

"Dean we're going." Sam shouts out.

"Be careful." Dean says ad he joins them.

"I'm sure your brother has got this." Daphne says.

"I'm sure he will." Dean says. He then leans into Sam's ear "I'll call you when we are back." He whispers .

"Be careful." Sam whispers back.

"Let's go I'm starving" Shaggy says with a groan.

"Get out of here Samuel." Rowena says with a smirk.

"Alright." He waves at his brother and then goes upstairs leaving the bunker with the gang. It was now night. The cold air hits their faces as they step out. Sam opens the car door and grins "Step right in"

Velma giggles. She liked this change in Sam's behaviour. She gets in. Sam closes the door and walks to the other side. Daphne gives Velma a thumps up through the window. Velma laughs. Sam got in and started up the engine.

Then both vehicles went off.

Due to the lack of windows in the bunker, Dean and Rowena had to do the spell outside. As soon as they stepped outside, it began to rain.

"Perfect now I'm getting soaked." Rowena says. She gets her coat from her bag and puts it on.

"Just do what you need to do." Dean as he puts his jacket on.

"Where's the laptop?"

"Here"

Rowena takes it and sighs.

"We should have done this in a motel."

She sets the laptop down. Scooby Doo was playing on it. Dean sighs. Sam will kill him if anything happened to the laptop.

"Rowena can you put a protection spell over it to stop it getting wet."

Rowena opens the spell book .

"I can" she begins chanting. The laptop glows for a few seconds then goes back to normal. "There its rain proof now."

"Will the rift spell still work?"

"Yes" she begins turning the pages. "Where is this bloody spell. Ah here it is." She sets a bowl down containing a hex bag. "Knife please."

Dean hands her a knife. Rowena rolls up her sleeve. Without looking, she digs the knife into her skin. Blood started to pour out. She goes down on to her knees and let's the blood pour into the bowl.

No sign of pain came from the witch. This was a natural thing to her. She stands back up and wraps a bandage around the area of her arm where she cut herself.

Looking back in the book, she clears her throat and begins chanting. Dean grips on to his rucksack feeling both nervous and excited. Rowena got louder as she went on. The roar of the thunder hovered over them followed by the flashes of lighting.

Then she stopped. One last roar of thunder occurred followed by the bolt of lighting. The bolt hits the bowl. The bowl bursts into blue flames. A blue ray of light shoots out of it and hits the screen of the laptop.

Rowena turns to the older Winchester the spell book pressed against her chest.

"To Scooby Doo" she says.

A blue wave comes out like the wave of the ocean. It goes over the witch and the hunter. Then the screen sucks the rift back in. Everything went dark and quiet.

Dean and Rowena have vanished.


	9. The Witch and The Hunter

Dean stumbles out of the rift and falls face first on the ground. He frowns.

 _Why does the ground feel weird_

"D...Dean "

Dean looks down. He is on top of Rowena. This is awkward.

"Oh...uh. Sorry" he rolls himself off.

"Bloody hell you weigh a ton." She yells at him.

Dean stands up brushing himself off.

"Ha you should have Sam on you. You would not moaning then more likely crushed."

Rowena sighs and stands up brushing herself down. Dean looks at her now focusing on her cartoon appearance.

The witch's red hair was now bold, long and wavy. Her curves now standing out, her dark black dress now reaching the ground, her black high heels now looking more sharper. Dean actually thought you can use the high heel to stab someone that's how it sharp it looked now.

Rowena looks at him with her black dot eyes.

"Well look at you cartoon boy." Dean quickly looks himself over. He looked the same as last time but this time he had different clothing on . Rowena picks up her book. She scrolls through the pages. "Weird"

"What?"

"My book the writing as become squiggly and the picture are blurry."

"That's cartoon books for you."

Rowena brings the book to her face.

"Luckily I can just about it read it." She then has a feel of her hair and touches her face. She sighs "This is weird .I feel different."

"Duh you are a cartoon now."

" I know and so far I don't like it. "

"You only just got here Rowena."

" I know but me being in a children's cartoon. It's not my thing. " she huffs "What I have to do for you two. I could go on vacation but no I end up in bloody Scooby Doo. My life these days. It's quite scary when you think about it. A witch like me in a cartoon about a talking dog that should not be happening. If Fergus ever heard about it...I wouldn't know where to put my face."

"Alright. Alright that's enough of your sob story now shut up move."

Rowena shoots him a glare.

"Move I don't even know where we are? "

Dean looks round at his surroundings.

"Uh we are in the woods."

"Perfect just what we need." She says sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll come across a town."

Rowena snorted .

"Lead the way."

Dean picks a random direction and begins walking. Later on, he heard the witch groaning behind him.

Dean sighs .

"What's wrong?"

"My feet are killing me."

" You chose high heels. "

"I didn't know we were going to walk through the bloody woods."

"Should have opened your rift somewhere else."

" I don't choose where to open the rift Dean. "

Dean looks in the distance. Still a long way to go.

 _There better be a god damm town_ he thought.

"What you doing wandering around in these woods?" A voice called out.

The hunter and the witch turn. Coming towards them was a man probably in his mid forties in a flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He had a rifle in his hands. He stops and furrows his eyebrows at them.

"Uh..." Dean hesitates.

The man eyes Rowena up and down.

"Wearing the wrong clothes for hiking honey."

Rowena sighs wanting this mission to be over.

"We are looking for the nearest town." Dean says .

"Nearest town huh? You are going the wrong way."

Rowena glares at Dean.

"You made us walk all that way."

"You told me to lead the way " Dean says to her.

"It don't matter anyway. There is no town anymore." The man says .

Dean frowns.

"What do you mean?'

" The town has been taken over by ...monsters. "

"Monsters?" Rowena and Dean both say.

"I know crazy but it's true .I'm warning you I wouldn't go there."

"Do you know Arthur Jenkins?" Dean asks .

"I heard of him but never seen him. I heard he now suppose to be king of the town. That's what he calls himself apparently."

Rowena snorted.

"Oh that man is nuts."

"Luckily I don't live the town I live out here alone. It's peaceful."

"Then why you carrying that?" Dean asks gesturing to the man's weapon.

" Food. I was hunting hoping to get a deer. Usually I get my grub at the market but now the monsters have taken over, I have to find food the old-fashioned way. "

"Can you take us there?" Dean asks.

The man gives you the are you crazy look.

"I already told you its..."

"We know but we can stop all this."

"Oh really."

"Yes that's why we asked you where Arthur was. We want him. We wanna stop him."

"Really how you planning on doing that? You brought the lady along to try to seduce him that why she's wearing them clothes?"

"Excuse me!" Rowena snaps at him.

"I'm just saying what are you going to do." He looks at her book "You gonna hit the monsters with a book." he teases

"This is more than just a book sweetheart."

"Mmm...are you suggesting you are more than just a pretty face?"

Rowena chuckles.

"I'm woman with a lot of fire. I would send men like you down to your knees." She purrs.

The man raises his eyebrow looking amused.

" I think I can feel my legs going jelly already. "

Rowena grins. Dean shakes his head.

"Look can you take us or not?"

The man looks at Dean .

"I can. But I ain't going on no suicide mission."

" Just take us to the town then you can go."

The man still didn't look keen.

"Please .My feet are sore .At least do it for me." Rowena says fluttering her eyelashes .

The man stares at her for a minute . Then he spoke.

"Ok"

Rowena smiles.

"Thank you."

"This way."

The hunter and the witch follow the man to his jeep. The man opens the door.

"Ladies first."

Rowena grins she is enjoying this.

"Thank you umm..."

"Wallace .My name is Wallace."

"Wallace thank you."

They both giggled. Dean looks at them and does the most dramatic eye roll.

Once they were all in, Wallace starts up the engine. Then they drove.

Dean sat at the back looking miserable as Rowena and Wallace were chattering at the front.

 _I swear if they kiss I'll puke_ he thought.

After a long depressing journey. For Dean it was depressing. They saw something brighten up in the distance. A smell of smoke made its way through the window. It went up Dean's nose. He coughs.

"That's not good."

"Ya think" Wallace says to him "Told you it's a mess."

"That's why we are here to clean it up." Rowena says with a cheerful tone.

Wallace stops and gets out. He looks and gasps.

"Its worse than last time."

Dean gets out.

"What do you mean?"

"There is more."

"More what?"

Wallace points. Dean looks. The town is full of different monsters .Werewolves, vampires, mummys, and other monsters that Dean couldn't even identify. There are people running around screaming. Some people were getting chased, some ended up dead within seconds.

"They can't even get out." Wallace says. "I heard he won't let them leave."

"Jesus" Dean mutters.

 _The son of a bitch is ruining my childhood ._

"Let's hunt down Mr Jenkins. " Rowena says.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Wallace asks with a look of concern.

"Totally" she answers "Dean knows what to do."

" I hope so. "

"Thank you for your help."

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I enjoyed talking to you" Wallace says.

He leans down and kisses her hand. Rowena's face lights up. Dean looks the other way with his hand on his mouth close to being sick.

 _Keep it in Dean. Keep it in_

"Be careful " Wallace says as he gets in the jeep.

Rowena smiles at him as he starts up the engine and drives off.

"Well. I guess this world is not so bad after all." She says.

"Maybe I should leave you here." Dean says.

"Oh no I'm good."

They both look at the town. Dean flinched after hearing a woman letting out a blood curdling scream followed by a kid screaming mommy.

"I'm going kick that son of a bitch's ass."

"Obviously" Rowena says.

"You ready?"

Rowena sighs.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this."

A witch and a hunter, a very fearful duo indeed. Those monsters will not know what's hit them. They both began walking into the town.

* * *

Sam and Velma didn't say much on their way to the diner . She mainly admired his face. His eyes focusing on the road. She didn't know why but Sam in focus mode she found it quite hot to look at.

"Something wrong?" Sam asks now noticing her staring at him.

Velma blinks and looks away.

"Uh no everything is fine."

Sam chuckles.

"You sure you looking a bit pink in the face."

"Oh uh..."

"You feeling hot? I'll open the windows."

"Oh no I'm good."

Sam smirks. The poor girl is embarrassed. Sam found it quite cute. He glances at the window.

"We're here."

He stops the car and gets out. He opens the door to let Velma out.

"Thank you ha...ha" Velma says with a nervous giggle.

"No problem"

The gang jumped out of the Mystery Machine.

"Say does this diner accept dogs?" Shaggy asks.

"There is no sign outside so I guess they do." Sam answers.

"That's great come Scoob."

Scooby nods and follows his best friend inside.

"You two ok?" Daphne asks.

"We're good" Sam says with a smile.

"That's great come on gang." Fred says as he made his way to the entrance.

"Coming Freddy" Daphne says following after him.

Daphne holds Fred's hand and they walk in the diner. Velma looks down at Sam's hand . This is probably bad idea but she is going to do it anyway. Velma slowly places her hand into Sam's.

Sam looks down with a look of surprise and says nothing .He smiles and responds now by holding her hand back. Velma looks at him with shock but again Sam smiles and gestures to her to go in.

They both walked into the diner holding hands.

The gang was already at a table looking through menus. Sam and Velma join them. The waitress approaches them.

"Hi what would you like?" She asks .

"Everything on this menu please." Shaggy answers.

The waitress raises her eyebrow. Sam laughs.

"His joking."

Shaggy frowns.

"No I'm not."

"He is. Everyone just wants a cheese burger and fries that's all."

The gang frown at him but Sam ignores them. The waitress writes it down.

"Uh ok then coming right up."

She turns on her heel and walks off.

"Uh what was that about?" Fred asks.

"I was ordering your food." Sam answers.

"Sam picked good choices." Velma says.

Sam smiles. Fred shakes his head and starts talking to Daphne.

"Man...one burger and fries is not enough for me." Shaggy says with a groan.

"Reah" Scooby says .

"Unfortunately we don't have the money to buy everything off the menu." Sam says to him.

Shaggy checks his wallet.

"I see what you mean." He says as he puts the wallet back in his pocket.

"So them books. They are interesting." Fred says.

"Lot to take in." Sam says.

"I don't believe everything I read."

"Really?"

" Vampires, sirens, ghouls. Really like as if. "

"Fred you were being chased by a werewolf, zombie and whatever that other thing is."

"Sam they arevcreated they are not born bred monsters."

"What about the portal."

"That I can't give an explanation for but...I know it's not witch craft because there is no such thing. There is no such thing as witches. "

 _You were talking to one earlier_ Sam thought.

"That Rowena was holding a strange book." Daphne says.

"She...reminded me of a witch. " Shaggy says.

Fred chuckles.

"That Rowena is a woman who is helping us get home. She will do what that guy did .Not use witchcraft .She's not a witch."

Sam was that tempted to spill but he decided to keep quiet.

Shaggy shrugs.

"Oh well at least no supernatural is going to find us here."

Suddenly the windows shatter. The pieces of glass fly across the room.

"GET DOWN" the waiter screams.

The people standing ducked as the glass went over their head. The people sitting hid under the table.

"WHAT THE." Fred says as he gets to his feet.

Shaggy and Scooby tremble.

"What's going on?" Shaggy asks.

"I ron't rnow Raggy." Scooby answers .

Their question is answered when the werewolf leaps through the broken window. People scream as the monster landed. Shortly after the zombie stumbles in its arms out ready to grab someone.

Sam stands up.

 _Shit no_

A scream came from the kitchen. One of the chefs open the door to make a runner . Black slime wraps him and drags him back. The blob comes out of the kitchen with the chef as it's prisoner. Another round of screams and gasps occurred. The blob then tossed the chef. The chef hits his head on the wall and falls down unconscious.

"JEEPERS" Daphne squeals.

"JINKIES" Velma also squeals.

Sam looks at their terrified faces. He then looks back at the monsters.

 _We are so screwed._


	10. Save The Town

"ALRIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCHES. PREPARE TO DIE." Dean yells.

One of the monsters turns around. It is a vampire. He stares at the hunter hunger in his eyes. He charges at Dean. Dean gets out the gun and machete out of his rucksack. As the vampire was about to dig his fangs into the hunter's neck, Dean swings his machete and cuts the vampire's head off.

The head flies off and lands on Rowena's high heel. She jumps back.

"DEAN. THESE SHOES ARE NOT CHEAP." She squeals.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"I swear this is the last time I'm teaming up with her." He mutters.

Rowena looks past him. A werewolf was approaching him from behind.

"Dean!"

Before Dean can turn around, the werewolf grabs him by the throat. The color drains from Dean's face. His breaths become shallow. His weapons slip out of his hands.

Rowena opens her book and flips through the pages. She picks out a random spell and starts chanting. The werewolf's body glows up and then he vanishes.

Dean gasps for air. He looks at the witch who smirked at him.

"Am I going to get a thank you."

"What did you do?" Dean asks .A whimper came from below them. They both look down. A baby werewolf was trembling as the two sets of eyes stared down at him. Dean raises his eyebrow "You turned him into a puppy."

"At least he can't kill anyone now well he could bite someone's toe but eh we're good let's move on."

Rowena walks off . Dean picks up his weapons. The baby werewolf looks at the hunter with his big eyes.

Dean frowns.

"What you looking at." Dean raises his boot "Beat it"

The baby werewolf immediately ran off .

A moan came from behind Dean. Dean looks round. He couldn't believe it.

"Frankenstein?"

The monster of Frankenstein raises its hands and lunges at Dean. Dean backs away and shoots at the monster. Bullets go through the monster but not much damage occurred.

The monster let out another moan and headbutts Dean. Dean stumbles back falls on his backside. Dean again shoots at the monster but the monster wouldn't go down.

The monster leans forward. Dean shakes his head.

"Sorry pal I'm not being your bride not into monsters especially Frankenstein ones."

The monster growls and raises its hand. Then suddenly the monster burst into flames turning into a huge pile of ash. Dean gets up. What a surprise it was Rowena again.

"Saved your life twice now." Dean muttered a thanks causing Rowena to chuckle. "You know this must be an embarrassment for you. A woman saving a man's life...twice within a short space of time. Look how the roles have reversed. Dean the damsel in distress."

Dean glares at her.

"Shut up" Rowena raises her eyebrow looking amused. Then a zombie stumbled forward ready to bite the witch's arm. Dean raises his gun "Duck" Rowena obeys and goes down. Dean shoots the zombie in the head. The zombie goes down like a bowling pin. "Who's the damsel in distress now?"

Rowena sighs.

"Funny"

Dean sighs.

"This is going to take forever." he says.

"Maybe we should just leave them and find Arthur."

Dean shakes his head.

"No. Then we are letting innocent lives get killed."

"Dean they are fictional characters."

"Don't care they are still innocent lives. Now I say we split up."

"Split up? Dean that's a bad idea I had to help you just now."

Dean opens his rucksack and gets out a shotgun. He checks it for bullets.

"I'm getting serious now." he says.

He puts his back up gun in his pocket. Rowena looks impressed.

"You come prepared Dean. As long as you keep them bullets away from me ok." she says with a grin.

"Whatever."

They both separate.

Dean went down the path cutting vampire's heads with his machete and shooting monsters with his shot-gun. People did give him puzzled looks but they didn't question him. One woman began fanning herself her cheeks blushing.

"You saved me my hero. My knight in shining armor."

Dean grins at her. He had to admit she was quite attractive for a cartoon. But this was not the time to pick up women.

"You got to get out of here. All of you. I cleared a path. Go down it and stay on it until you are out of the town."

The people nodded and they ran. Dean went back to running. He then bumped into something. It was stone. Stone in a shape of a figure. As Dean looked on, there was lots of stone sculptures. Then a woman started going down the street. She had dark green skin and snakes for hair.

Dean's eyes widen.

 _Now we have a Medusa. Jesus what has this guy been cooking up_

Medusa looks over at his direction and started approaching him.

 _Crap better not look into snake chic's eyes._

Dean turns round and raises his gun. He tries to shoot blindly. The bullets hit Medusa but she continued walking.

"Look at me. Look at my face." she purrs.

"No thanks. Not into green bitches with snakes as pets."

He starts running. Medusa was not far behind. He runs into a shop. He pauses. The shop was full of mirrors. That gave him an idea.

"You can't resist me young man. No one can." she says. As she entered the shop, she froze. Facing back at her was her reflection. There was not only one refection of her there was loads. "No" she squeals. Her eyes bright up and then the gorgon turned into stone.

Dean came out of his hiding spot. He looks at the now stone Medusa. He raises his shot-gun and shoots at her. The stone breaks and tumbles to the ground. Medusa was gone.

" Well look at that Medusa is stoned. " he says with a proud grin. "I'm so telling Sammy about this "

Dean goes back outside and continues to do what he does best. Elsewhere, Rowena chants spell after spell at the monsters .Some monsters went up in flames, some turned into ice, some even became doll size. Rowena chuckled at the doll size monsters and steps on them with her high heel. She didn't fuss about her shoes and dress this time. She is having too much fun to worry about it.

She walks into a diner.

"Monsters come out come out whether you are. I have a surprise for you"

Suddenly something swoops down and knocks Rowena to the ground. Rowena hits the ground. She let's out a groan. The monster landed in front of her. Rowena looks up.

The body was human but the head was a fly.

Rowena frowns.

"You got to be bloody kidding me."

She looks to her side to grab her book but there was no book. The spell book was across the room. Rowena swore under her breath.

The fly pinned the witch down. It's big bug eyes went down to her face. It's tongue came out inches away from making contact with her skin. Rowena's eyes snap shut dreading to see what was about to happen then a voice shouted.

"HEY"

The fly turns round. A gun shot was heard. The bullet shoots through the head of the creature. The fly falls back and lands next to the witch. Rowena scrambles away from the now dead monster.

She meets with a hand. She looks up. It was Wallace.

"Wallace?"

She takes his hand and gets up. Wallace chuckles.

"I think you needed a bigger book to splat him."

Rowena grins.

"Thought you didn't want to go on a suicide mission."

"Yes I know but I couldn't stop worrying about you."

Rowena raises her eyebrow. Looking surprised .

"Really? Wallace you know I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You were definitely taking care of yourself then won't you."

"Ah well I was but that bugger got me by surprise." She goes and picks up her book. "I suppose you better get out of here with the others."

Wallace shakes his head.

"And leave you here not happening."

" I can't go. Got to help Dean. "

"Then I will stay."

"Oh no it's fine I'm telling you. I don't need a body-guard."

Wallace checks his rifle for bullets.

"I'm helping you. We do this together. There is still some monsters out there stay close to me got it."

Rowena couldn't help but secretly enjoy this. Plus she needed a break from all the chanting she's done. So she went behind Wallace as he stepped out and began shooting at the monsters .

After all the shooting, stabbing, and a few little spells without Wallace knowing, all the monsters were now dead.

Dean spots the witch and Wallace approaching him. He frowns.

"Rowena what the hell is he doing here?"

"His being a man Dean." Rowena answers with a smirk.

"Why did you leave her on her own?" Wallace asks.

"I didn't. We agreed to separate. "

"You can't leave a woman without a weapon on her own."

"Trust me. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Really? I found her on the ground nearly close to Death's door."

"Uh..."

"Boys. Boys. I'm here. I'm alive. The monsters are dead. Time to search for Arthur." Rowena says.

"There is an abandoned factory if you go further up. I think that's where he is. That's where the monsters were reported coming out from." Wallace says.

"Thanks." Dean says.

Wallace nods.

"So let's go" he says.

Dean shakes his head.

"Thank you for your help but we can take it from here."

"I want to help."

 _He just wants to protect me_ Rowena thought with a grin.

"Look me and Rowena have to do this alone we can't put anymore lives in danger."

Wallace looks at Rowena with concern. He didn't want to leave her again.

Rowena nods.

"It's ok pumpkin" she says.

"But"

"Wallace. If you want to help then get these people out of here." Dean says.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Dean says.

"Dean is right." Rowena says. She runs her fingers down the Wallace's shirt. "You want to be a hero Wally then get the people far away from here as possible."

She flutters her eyelashes again. Again he falls for it and nods.

"Ok. But before you go."

Without warning, Wallace kisses the witch. Rowena's eyes widen. Dean went silent the urge to vomit returning again. Rowena then responded kissing him back. Now Dean had to turn around. A minute later, they both came out of that unexpected kiss.

"What was that for?" Rowena asks her cheeks blushing pink.

"In case I don't see you again." He answers.

Rowena gives a sad smile.

"I'm afraid you will not see me again." Wallace frowns. "But I'll say you are a good kisser not bad for a car..." Dean turns and glares at her. Rowena coughs "Yeah you are good."

Wallace chuckles. They both looked into each other eyes again. Dean immediately grabs Rowena's arm.

"We gotta get going." he says.

Rowena sighs.

"I know. I know."

"Good luck" Wallace says.

He gives the witch one last smile and then walks off.

"What would Crowley think of that huh." Dean teases.

Rowena glares at him.

"This shall be never mentioned again ever. Not to Fergus not to anyone. Understand."

"Yeah ok fine." Dean looks ahead "Might be a bit of a walk but hopefully not too far." Rowena lets out a groan. Dean looks down at her shoes "Don't expect me to carry you."

"Wouldn't even consider it. "

"Good to know." He looks back at the road "Lets go and end this."

* * *

 **Sam and the gang will be back in the next chapter :)**


	11. Monster Mayhem

That's when everything went crazy. Women, children even men screamed to the top of their lungs and made a beeline for the door. The werewolf leaped in front of them blocking their view. He growls causing crowd to turn and run the opposite direction. Hoping they can get out by the back door. Their eyes set on the blob who immediately made a grab for one of the waiters squeezing them tight breaking every bone in their body.

The waiter dropped to the ground blood pouring out of his mouth. The adults looked horrified while the children burst into tears. They all ran various directions in the diner now completely panicking. Everyone looked like a bunch of lunatics.

Sam needed to get everyone out of here. First he needed weapons. The weapons had to be in the trunk outside the diner.

 _Gotta get past the wolf and zombie. Great_

"We need to get everyone out of here. " Fred says.

"Just read my mind." Sam says.

"We go out of the window watch out for the broken glass if we can't go through the door." Velma says.

"I'm with Velma on that one." Daphne says.

"W...W..Werewolf." Shaggy stutters.

"We gotta distract the werewolf." Fred says.

The werewolf began sniffing waiting for a scent that got his interest. Sam glances at the door to the kitchen. The blob has now slid away from it sliding its way through the panicked citizens.

One man tripped on the black slime. He tries to get back up but the slime glued him down. The zombie hovers over him. The man stares wide eye as the zombie leans down and takes a bite out of his neck. The zombie's yellowish teeth digging into the skin. Blood spurts out of the neck causing the man to gag losing his breath. The zombie chews the thick skin and goes down for more.

Daphne shrieks at the sight.

"WE GOTTA HELP HIM." Sam looks at the man who was screaming after each bite by the zombie. It was too late they couldn't save him. Daphne gestures. "Come on!"

Fred grabs on to her arm knowing by Sam's face they couldn't do nothing.

"Sorry Daph."

"Fred what no."

"It's too late Daphne." Sam says.

Daphne straightened up. The color drained from her face. Sam looks at the kitchen door again. That gave him an idea. Sam ran towards the door pushing people out of the way.

"Where's his going?" Shaggy asks.

"Re ron't rnow." Scooby answers.

Sam picks up the ready-made burgers and a piece of steak. The heat did burn his hand but he ignored the pain and walked back out into the diner.

"HEY OVER HERE." Sam yells.

The werewolf catches a new scent. Meat. He looks across the room. He spots the fresh meat in the hunter's hands. His tongue comes out. Salvia pouring from his mouth. There was people in his way. Instead of going through the crowd, the werewolf leaps on to the table. He leaps on each table like a frog his hunger increasing as he got closer to the meat.

"Sam!" Velma squeals as the werewolf got closer to the younger hunter.

Sam raises his hands and throws the meat as far as he can. The burgers and steak hit the wall and slides down leaving a trail of grease behind.

The werewolf froze in his tracks and whips round. With a howl, he leaps across a group of people and lands perfectly in front of his meal. The beast immediately dug in.

"EVERYONE OUT" Fred yells. People ignored him. Fred grabs on to a woman "You need to get out of here" he points at the door. "Now"

The woman snaps out of her panicked state and nods. She scoops her child up and runs to the door. She opens it and runs out. A man notices. He pushes up his glasses.

"FOLLOW THAT WOMAN."

This time people obeyed and began making their way out of the diner. Sam was among the crowd making his way out.

Once he reached the car, he flipped open the trunk and got out the weapons he needed. Shot-gun, pistol for back up, flare gun, grenade. He stuff the two smaller guns into his back jean pockets and the grenade in his jacket pocket. The shot-gun remained in his hand.

The diner was now empty. Only the monsters, the gang and newly corpses were in there. Sam felt relieved. If the people saw him walking in with all them weapons they would think he was The Terminator. He would only need the sunglasses then he would look the part.

Sam checks his gun for bullets then he goes in.

The zombie finishes the last remaining bits of his meal. It rises up.

"HEY" Sam shouts.

The zombie looks round attracted to the sound. The monster raises its hands and limps towards the hunter. Sam aims his shot-gun and shoots. The zombie's head gets blown off .The body falls forward hitting the ground.

The werewolf's ears perk up. He whips round the meat stuck in between his teeth. He charges at Sam . Sam shoots the werewolf in the chest. The werewolf staggers back and drops to his knees the blood pours on to his claws.

The animals's breaths because heavy. While Sam was reloading, the werewolf slowly got to his feet now feeling enraged.

He suddenly howls .Scooby bites into the monster's leg drawing out blood. The werewolf glares at the dog showing his sharp teeth.

"GET HIM SCOOB." Shaggy cheers .

Scooby digs his teeth into the thick fur causing the werewolf to cry out in pain. The monster raises it's leg and grabs Scooby by the throat yanking him off his leg.

The gang gasp.

" SCOOBY NO!" Daphne cries out .

Scooby let's out a cry as the claws dug into his neck.

"Raphne." The dog cries out.

Sam quickly checks his shot -gun again. Once confirming it was ok to use again, he shoots at the monster this time aiming for the head.

The werewolf froze as the bullet smashed through his skull. He drops Scooby and falls on the ground. Blood pouring like a waterfall out of his head staining his fur.

"Scooby are you alright?" Velma asks checking the dog with concern.

Scooby looks at them and grins.

"I rid it. I rought a rerewolf."

Shaggy smiles.

"You sure did pal."

"You guys ok?" Sam asks .

Before the gang can respond, black gooey drops fell on Sam. He looks up . The next drop hits his face.

 _Argh_ _great really wanted that._

Sam wipes his face with his sleeve and looks up again. The ceiling was black and slimy .Sam's eyes widen .

 _Shit forget about that one._

The pool of slime forms together becoming the blob .The blob drops down between Sam and the gang. Sam didn't even have to see that Shaggy and Scooby were clinging on to each other again he can hear them shaking like a bag of nerves.

The blob locks on to the hunter wanting to finish what it started back at the motel. Sam without hesitation shoots at the blob. The bullet hits the monster but no damaged occurred.

Sam gets out his flare gun to shoot but the blob was quicker and slid towards him and wrapped himself up around the younger Winchester. The flare gun slips out of Sam's hands as the familiar thick black goo wraps round him again.

"SAM!" Velma screams .

No Sam couldn't die .Velma did not want to see Sam's bones breaking in front of her eyes. Sam was about to open his mouth to say something but the slime now covered his mouth so all that came out was a muffle.

"Oh no you don't." Fred says as he charges at the monster.

Slime goes round one of the chairs. The blob chucked the chair. The chair slams into Fred sending the young man backwards to the ground.

"Freddy!" Daphne quickly goes down by his side. Fred gives Daphne a look of shock and confusion. Daphne holds his hand. "I'm right here Freddy."

Shaggy and Scooby hid behind the table too frightened to even come up with a plan. Velma wouldn't budge. Too shell-shocked to move..

She watched Sam suffer in silence.


	12. Confronting the Enemy

"So I guess this is the place." Dean says gesturing to the building.

"Could have picked a better place to do his evil plans." Rowena says. Dean frowns at her. "What. It's too dull and a factory really?"

"You villains are into dark, gloomy places right."

Rowena frowns at him.

"Stereotyping Dean. Stereotyping."

"It is a known fact."

Rowena sighs.

"Open the door and let's get this over and done with."

"You suffering a heartbreak. Missing Wallace already."

"What happened to not mentioning that name."

"Sorry."

Dean opens the door and walks in with his gun aimed. The mission was to get Arthur alive and force him to open the rift to send them all back. They are faced with darkness.

"I can't see a thing." Rowena says.

Dean squints using his trained eyes to see through the darkness.

"Just keep walking." He says "Stay behind me."

Rowena nods and stays close to him as they both walked through the darkness. Suddenly, around the room, spots lights came on all pointing in the middle of the room where Dean and Rowena are. Dean holds up his hand as a signal to stop. Rowena obeys without making a comment.

"Welcome to my laboratory." A voice booms across the room.

The witch and the hunter look up. A man wearing a white lab coat grinned down at them.

"You must be Arthur." Dean says.

"I certainly am. You are the little troublemakers who have killed all my monsters back in the town."

"You are the dick who is ruining a children's programme."

"Because the Scooby gang are annoying. That's why I got rid of them and decided to take over. Change this show into how I like it."

"What a sad asshole you are."

"This sad asshole has lost and will open the rift for us to take us home." Rowena says.

Arthur snorted.

"Umm no. This sad asshole has one more trick up his sleeve."

" What's that another monster that I can just easily shoot in the brains. " Dean says.

Arthur gets out a remote control.

"Ever heard of Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost?"

"Yeah I know it." Dean answers.

"Today is your lucky day. Sarah please come and greet your guests."

Arthur presses the button . The doors slide open revealing a ghostly-pale middle-aged woman with long white hair that flowed and rippled in the air. She is dressed in a lavender gown, with a red pendant around her neck.

The ghost witch flies in and gives the hunter a menacing smile.

Dean's mouth drops open.

"Are you serious. You brought her to life."

"Uh huh didn't even need to use a book like the movie."

Sarah Ravencroft sets her eyes on the red-haired witch.

"You are a witch." The ghost witch says pointing her finger at the other witch.

"Yes I am."

"Not as powerful as me though."

Rowena raises her eyebrow.

"You sure about that."

Sarah puts her hands on her hips.

"I am Sarah Ravencroft. I am known as the most powerful, dangerous, most feared witch of all time."

"Really. I just see an old hag." Sarah's face darkens. Rowena opens her spell book "I think you might be meeting your match today."

"Rowena." Dean says his voice stern. "This witch can do some serious stuff."

"She's strong enough to destroy the world killing every last one you morons." Arthur says.

"Ah but she hasn't met me. I can do some serious stuff." Rowena says.

"I am a ghost you are alive. I can kill you." Sarah says.

"I'll just come back. I'm like a cat with nine lives."

Now Sarah looked amused.

"Are we having a witch on witch battle?"

"I'm up for a battle. Are you?"

Sarah grins.

"I accept the challenge."

Rowena raises her hand and grins back at her.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Velma's feet were still glued down to the ground. Her mind was telling her to move but her body would not follow her commands. Daphne stands up after spotting the flare gun on the ground. She runs towards it.

Daphne picks up the gun and aims at the monster. The blob let's out a chuckle and slime comes out of him and wraps around Daphne.

"DAPH" Fred screams.

The slime started making its way towards Daphne's arms towards the flare gun. She looks over at the table where Shaggy and Scooby are hiding .

"SHAGGY, SCOOBY." Daphne yells.

She throws the flare gun. Shaggy jumps up and catches it.

"Umm how do we use this thing?" Shaggy asks.

"I ron't rnow." Scooby says.

"Shaggy throw it here." Fred says his hand in the air .

"Ok here" The monster growls. "Zoinks ok take it Fred take it."

Shaggy throws it. Fred catches it and aims. Sam's vision started to become blurry, his breaths becoming shallow .The strength of the blob is killing him. The slime from Daphne started making its way to Fred.

 _Fred shoot_ Sam thought as he saw the slime wrapping its way round Fred's legs.

The blob does a tug causing Fred to trip and drop the flare gun.

"Fred!" Daphne yells.

Fred looks all he saw was Daphne's head. Her body now taken over by the thick slime .

"Oh god where's the gun." Shaggy says pulling at his hair his eyes darting in all directions .

"Velma the gun!" Daphne yells.

Velma's eyes lowered. The gun has landed next to her foot.

" VEL PICK IT UP! " Shaggy says his voice frantic.

Velma picks it up and aims. The blob inhaled and suddenly spits out a load of slime. Velma gets knocked down by the force. She let's out a grunt and tries to stand up but she couldn't move. The slime has glued her down.

"Guys" Velma squeals "Help"

 _No no Velma_ Sam thought. His eyes widen.

Scooby sniffs the ground.

"Run" he says .He picks up the flare gun by using his mouth "Re rot run."

"Good give it here." Fred says who was back up again.

The blob spat out more slime this time sending Fred to the ground.

" Red" Scooby says now shaking like a leaf.

"I know don't how to use it but give it here.'" Shaggy says.

Scooby drops the weapon into Shaggy's hand. Sam was slowly starting to drift off. Close to blacking out .He prayed that Shaggy will shoot. Shaggy and Scooby were the last ones standing.

"Oh boy please let this work." Shaggy mutters as he aims at the blob's big round eye.

He ball of fire hits the wall well away from the monster.

"Raggy"

"I'm trying Scoob. I'm not a gun expert."

It didn't help when he is under pressure. Shaggy reloads it thanks to Scooby finding the spare flares that fell out of Sam's pocket. He shoots again. This time it went out of the broken window .

 _Damm_ _it Shaggy_ Sam thought with frustration.

"One more flare Scoob .One more flare." Shaggy says as he reloads the weapon for the last time.

The blob now started to become bored and spits slime at Shaggy. Shaggy falls backwards.

"Raggy!" Scooby says going to his friend's side.

"Get the gun out of my hand Scoob." Shaggy orders "Now Scoob."

Scooby picks up the flare gun using his mouth.

"You are our last chance Scooby." Daphne says.

Scooby looks at Sam's very pale face. He swallows. He has never a weapon like this before. If he messed up then it's game over for them all.

The blob laughed and didn't bother attacking. The monster believed the dog is going to fail.

Scooby focuses hard on the monster. Scooby glares at the blob rage taking over him. He wraps his long tongue around the trigger and pulls.

The flare fires out and aims straight at the blob. The ball of fire hits the blob in the eye. The blob let's out a cry and unravels itself from Sam.

Sam drops to the ground and let's out a gasp for air. The blob bursts into flames. The flames spread and burn the slime that are trapping the gang. The gang are free . The blob let out one last scream until it was then burnt away turning into a pool of thin black water.

Fred runs up to Daphne and checks if she is ok. Velma runs to Sam. Sam looked like a mess when the blob got him back at the motel but because of the fire, it burned the slime on Sam. Sam wipes the last remaining slime off his mouth.

"Oh Sam. I thought you were going to die." Velma says .

Sam puts on a smile .

"I'm still here."

"I'm so sorry I didn't do much."

"It's ok. You tried. You were brave to try." Velma smiles. Sam nods "I was worried about you. I did not want you to die."

"Really?"

"Of course. Velma I care about you and I like..."

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Velma leans forward and kisses him on the lips. Sam hesitates but kisses back.

Shaggy whistled at the couple. Daphne squeals with delight.

"You go girl." She says.

Velma pulls away blushing with embarrassment.

"What something I did wrong." Sam teases.

"Sorry . I should have not you know." Velma says.

Sam stands up and chuckles.

"I'm ok."

He gives her a warming smile . Velma's felt heat rush through her.

 _Oh his smile._ She thought.

"Good job Scooby." Fred says.

Scooby smiles feeling proud of himself.

"Good job Scoob. Knew you can do it" Shaggy says giving his friend a hug.

Scooby hugs him back.

"You did good. Great job." Sam says giving the dog a pat on the head.

"Ranks Ram." Scooby says.

"We did it gang. They are all dead." Fred says.

"Group hug." Shaggy says .

The gang hugged .Sam watched with a smile. Velma turns and gestures to Sam to join in. Sam shakes his head. Velma grins and pulls Sam in. Sam laughs and hugs.

Dean came on his mind.

 _Shit Dean._

"Guys we need to go to the bunker now. " Sam says.


	13. Witch on Witch Battle

The ghost witch increases in size until she was now towering over the red-haired witch. Rowena didn't make a move not even a flinch. Instead she laughs.

"Is that suppose to scare me? I might be a wee witch but I have great power...Ignis"

Flames burst through the ground aiming straight towards the ghost witch. Sarah flies back by the force hitting the wall. The flames die down into nothing.

Sarah growls.

"You think your pathetic fire balls are gonna destroy me."

"Oh honey I have many more to share with you"

Sarah eyes the cars and a hint of mischief flashes across her eyes. The ghost witch's hand glows green. She blasts at the corner of the room. One of the cars glows green. The headlights blink like human eyes and the car pulls a twisted smile.

"Oh shit." Dean says quickly aiming his shot-gun.

The car suddenly drives towards them and does a 180 degrees spin. The car stops with full force at Dean's boots. Dean stumbles and falls into the trunk that flipped open to welcome him inside.

"ROWENA" he screams.

Then the trunk slams shut. The car bursts through the door and drives off .

Arthur laughs and claps.

"Bravo Sarah. Bravo."

"That's the hunter dealt with. Now let's get back to you." Sarah says staring daggers at the other witch.

Rowena stared with a blank face. She didn't realize the ghost witch is that powerful. She regretted starting a battle now.

 _You and your big mouth. MacLeod_

"Now are you scared you little witch? " Sarah teases.

 _No backing down now_ The witch thought.

"No not scared at all. Now I gotta go after the bloody squirrel. Making work for me darling. I'm not impressed." She points at one of the cars "Fix currus" The car's engine roars to life now looking good as "Newveni huc" the car drives towards the witch. Rowena pats the hood and smirks "My mechanic skills has fixed a car that has lost its mojo years ago. How about that huh. This car is a beauty unlike yours that looks like the bloody Joker from Batman. " Rowena slides into the driver seat and places her hands on the wheel "Sequere Dean Winchester"

The car obeys and drives out of the building.

"Not bad. But your spell took way too long. Order after order after order." Sarah says. She grins "Better catch up with your buddy before he goes off the cliff."

* * *

Dean has pounded on the trunk even giving it a couple of kicks.

 _If only I had my shot-gun with me._

When he fell in, the shot-gun slipped out of his hand and one of the car doors managed to latch on to his rucksack and yank it off him. Dean had nothing to help him.

"OPEN UP YOU SON OF A BITCH" He yells pounding on the trunk again.

The feeling of claustrophobia rose inside him. The last time he felt like this was when he was in the coffin after being dragged out of Hell.

Sweat is pouring down his face. His breaths became quicker than usual. Dean's eyes snap shut.

 _Calm down .You are not there anymore. This is not a coffin. This is a trunk. You are gonna get out .You will come up with something._

The trunk opens. The wind hits Dean's face. A monstrous laugh goes through the car. Dean blinks and sees them going down a muddy path going towards a cliff.

 _A cliff_ Dean thought with horror.

He realized the car is driving backwards.

 _I need to get out of here._

Dean pushes himself forward to roll out but the trunk slams shut. A series of swears came out of Dean's mouth. He began pounding again.

He eventually stopped. It was no use. His going to die.

 _Swear to God Rowena better kill the bastard and get the_ _Scooby_ _gang back home. Sam._

Dean's face screws up with worry. The thought of leaving his brother killed him. His left Sam too many times. He didn't want his brother to go through the grieving process again.

 _I'm sorry Sam_

The trunk opens for the final time. The cliff is near. Dean is inches away from his death.

Dean exhales out. Cold frosty air comes out of his mouth.

"Huh?"

Ice started spreading taking over the trunk. Dean shivers as the temperature plunges. The car suddenly comes to an abrupt stop. The wheels on the edge of the cliff.

Dean heaves as he looks down and down the cliff.

"Winchester." The familiar Scottish voice rings the hunter's ears.

Dean sighs with relief. He carefully watches his footing as he gets out of the trunk. He backs away from the cliff wanting to be far from it as possible. The car is now a big block of ice. Behind it, Rowena's car is parked up. The witch sits in the driver's seat and grins at him.

Dean's relief turns into embarrassment. He just got rescued from Rowena MacLeod. Crowley's mother just saved him seconds away from his death.

" Third time now my...my." Rowena says "First the werewolf, then Frankenstein and now a car."

"Thank you." Dean says. It took him a lot to say that. Rowena looked touched. She was about to open her mouth but Dean stops her "You saved me. No need to brag about it."

" I was only going to say no problem. " she says "Should have let you drop to your death. You Winchesters are so ungrateful."

"Where's Sarah and Arthur?"

"Right here"

The hunter and the witch look round. Sarah floats in mid-air while Arthur stood behind her. Rowena gets out of the car.

"Told you I had many more to share." Rowena says as she looks up at the ghost witch.

Sarah's hand glows green.

"So have I" She blasts at the witch. Rowena hits the tree and tumbles down to the ground. Sarah eyes the spell book. "Let's see how you do without your prized possession." She blasts at the book.

The spell book bursts into green flames. Dean without thinking charges at the ghost witch. Dean gets caught in a green bubble. The bubble rises in the air with the older Winchester trapped inside it.

The flames vanish but what puzzled the ghost witch was the spell book remained undamaged. Not even a scratch or burn was on it.

"How?"

Sarah hears the other witch chuckle.

"You think I'm one of those idiots that carries a spell book without a protection spell on it."

"What?"

Rowena stands up and walks towards the book. She picks it up and hugs it to her chest.

"This book is like a baby. Always protected. I its mother always take good care of it."

"I am going to destroy its mother." Sarah says with a glare.

Rowena notices something on Arthur's finger. A ruby-red ring. That gave the witch an idea.

"I say that's a lovely ring you got there." Rowena points out getting the man's attention.

Arthur rubs his ring and nods.

"I know. Been in the family."

Rowena raises her finger and points in Arthur's direction.

"Strenuus"

The ring glows up causing the man to panic.

"What are you doing?"

Rowena points her other hand at the ghost witch.

"Iungo"

Sarah felt something wrap round her waist and tightened causing the ghost witch to squeal.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Oh you will find out very soon darling." Rowena answers.

The witch opens her book finding the page she needs. She continued chanting . Sarah felt herself being tugged back by an invisible force.

Arthur's finger rose and aims at the witch. The ring got brighter as the ghost witch got closer to it. Arthur looks at Rowena horror on his face.

"How are you doing this? Sarah can only be trapped in the spell book from the movie. I didn't re-create that book because I didn't want to lose one of my greatest creations."

"Well you clearly didn't think about the other ways did you. Mate." Rowena says between her chants.

Sarah grabs on to the streaks of grass.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE TRAPPED. NEVER AGAIN." The ghost witch screams.

The grass rips out of the ground. Sarah goes back faster this time. Her screams echoed across the land. The ghost witch received one more tug sending her straight into the ring. The force sends Arthur straight to the ground. His ring returns to normal.

The bubble bursts. Dean falls and lands on top of the other man. Arthur let out a groan. Dean rolls himself off.

"Sorry" he says as he stands up "But thanks for the soft landing."

Rowena grabs Arthur's hand and slips the ring off his finger.

"Here we have one trapped witch." She says waving the ring.

"Good job." Dean says. He meant that. Rowena did do good. He chuckles causing Rowena to frown.

"What"

"Sorry it's just...you beat Sarah Ravencroft. One of the most dangerous villains in Scooby Doo history."

The corners of Rowena's mouth turn upwards. She smiles feeling proud of herself.

"Well now Sarah has been beaten by the greatest witch in Scooby Doo history. Me."

Dean laughs a little.

"Give me back my ring." Arthur says as he sits up.

"Mmm" Rowena examines the ring. She shakes her head "No"

"What?"

"Sorry Mr Jenkins." The witch walks towards the cliff. She pauses at the edge and looks down. "Your ring and Sarah is going to take a swim."

Arthur immediately got to his feet.

"Don't you dare." But it was too late. The witch drops the ring. "NO" Arthur screams as he runs over to the cliff and looks down

"Probably in the water now." Rowena says.

Arthur turns and glares at her.

"I'm gonna kill you. You bitch."

"No you not." Dean says joining Rowena. "This is what you are gonna do. Take us back to the factory and open the rift to get us home."

Arthur looks at the hunter.

"Bite me"

Dean grabs the man by the jacket and punches him in the face . The man grunts but immediately receives another blow to the face. Arthur received blow after blow to the face. He couldn't take it anymore. He said to the hunter in a small voice.

"Ok"

" What was that? Didn't quite catch that? "

"I SAID OK"

Dean stops and let's go of the man. Arthur wipes the blood that poured from his nose.

"You gonna do as you are told?" Rowena asked.

"Yes .I'll do what you want." He raises his arms "I surrender. Ok. I surrender."

Dean nods.

"Good to hear. Now let's get that rift open now shall we."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	14. Home Sweet Home

Sam was close to the bunker until he suddenly saw a bright blue light. He covers his eyes with one hand while the other remained on the steering wheel. The light vanishes revealing three figures.

Sam didn't realize who it was until he pulled up in front of them. Dean had Arthur by the arm while Rowena looked relieved. Sam could not blame her for that.

"Sam" Dean says.

He gives his younger brother a wave. Sam chuckles and gets out of the Impala. The Mystery Machine pulls up seconds later. The gang quickly get out. Shaggy stops in his tracks.

"That's the crazy guy who sent us here." Shaggy says pointing at Arthur.

"Jeepers." Daphne says "This is him?"

"Reah rhats rim." Scooby says.

"You are the fool who's been creating the monsters." Velma says glaring at the man.

"Yes it is I." Arthur replies.

"Your monsters hurt a lot of people .Some have even died." Fred says "They nearly killed us back at the diner. If it wasn't for Scooby. We would have died."

"Wait what." Dean says. He looks at his brother his eyebrows furrowed "Sam what happened?"

"The monsters they umm..."

"What"

Dean steps towards his brother .His face looking concerned. Dean was going to check his brother over but Sam waves him off.

"Dean I'm fine."

"Sam nearly died." Shaggy says "Close to getting crushed."

"Yeah thanks Shaggy for reminding me." Sam says sarcastically.

"That big blob thing got you." Dean says.

"Dean. I told you I'm fine now."

"Sam killed the zombie and the werewolf but Scooby killed the Blob. We are very proud of him." Daphne says giving Scooby a kiss on the head.

"Oh Raphne" Scooby says letting out a giggle.

"My monsters are dead." Arthur says his eyes widen "You killed them."

"They are all gone." Sam answers.

" Your evil days are over." Velma says.

Arthur growls.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids. "

Dean let out a gasp.

"He said it. He said the line."

Sam sees his brother go into fan boy mode. He sees Rowena roll her eyes. Sam also rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

 _Oh Dean._

"So now we can go home right? " Shaggy asked.

Sam nods .

"Yes Rowena can open the rift now. "

Rowena looks at him.

"What" All the gang let out a cheer. Rowena puts her hands on her hips "Can't a woman get a break round here?" Sam raises his eyebrow at her. Rowena waves her arms "Can't I least sit down and have a drink. I been on the go all day."

"Rowena" Both brothers say at the same time.

Rowena bites her lip and tries to stay calm.

"Alright fine. Get everyone in the van."

Fred turns to his friends and smiles.

"You heard the woman."

"What about him?" Shaggy asked referring to Arthur.

"We'll deal with him." Dean answers.

"Great. Thanks for your help." Fred says shaking both Sam and Dean's hands. Both brothers smile at him. Fred gets into the van "Come on gang"

" Bye guys." Shaggy says as he gets in.

"Rye Ram, Rean and Rowena." Scooby says .

Dean gives Scooby a pat on the head and smiles.

"See ya Scooby."

"Thanks again Scooby. You did great back at the diner." Sam says giving the dog a pat afterwards.

Scooby turned his attention to the witch. Rowena gave the dog a quick pat and wipes her hand afterwards.

 _Eww_ _mutt. Don't want fur in my nails ._ She thought.

Dean notices Rowena pulling a face. He sighs.

 _She's so dramatic sometimes_

"I guess it's goodbye Dean. " Daphne says with a smile.

Dean smiles sadly .

"Yeah"

Daphne puts her arms round him and gives him a hug. Dean hugs her back breathing in her perfume.

 _Nice smell you got there Daph_ He thought.

Daphne pulls away and goes to sit next to Fred in the van.

"So...uh. This is it." Sam says.

Velma frowns.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you Sam."

Sam wraps his arms round her and pulls her in for a hug. Catching the younger hunter by surprise, she locks lips with him kisses him passionately. Both Dean's and Rowena's mouths drop. Velma pulls away and walks to the van blushing.

"Those shoulders jinkies."

"Well would you look at that." Dean says with a grin. "My brother got Velma."

"Aye and I did say Velma was perfect for you Samuel." Rowena says matching Dean's grin.

Sam sighs.

 _Dean is not gonna drop this now._

"Alright so everyone is in and ready? " Rowena asks.

"I'll take Arthur inside." Dean says.

"We're ready" Fred answers .

"Yeah" The gang responded with another cheer.

After Dean took Arthur inside. Rowena goes behind the van and begins the spell. Sam thought it for the best for Rowena to do the spell behind the van so the gang couldn't see her performing witchcraft.

Rowena repeats the same process she did earlier with Dean.

"We don't have any rain?" Sam says.

Suddenly it poured down with rain.

"You and go jinx it. Well done Moose." Rowena says.

The witch began chanting. A bolt of lightning hits the bowl causing the familiar blue flames to blue ray hits the laptop screen like last time. A blue wave comes out of the screen and takes over the van. Then the van gets sucked into the screen and vanishes.

The Scooby gang are gone .

"We did it." Rowena says "They are back in the silver screen where they belong." Sam said nothing. Rowena looks at him "Samuel"

"Oh...uh... yeah. Back where they belong."

"You missing geeky girl already."

"What no...no. Let's see Arthur."

The witch and the younger hunter walk into the bunker.

"Please .Don't kill me." Arthur begs "I promise you I will not mess with magic again. Please I'm begging you. I do not wanna die." Dean raises his eyebrow. "I'll turn myself in." Arthur added "Yes I'll come up with something say the monsters are machines. I built them. I'm responsible for the killings."

"You are willing to turn yourself in." Dean says looking surprised.

"Yes. Take me down to the station and I will willingly turn myself in. I swear on my life."

Rowena tilts her head.

"Eh kill him."

"No please" Arthur cries out "Please. I'm a coward when it comes to stuff like this. I would rather be in jail than dead. At least I can do time behind bars then come out as a new man. I'll leave cartoons alone. Keep the rift closed."

Both brothers look at each other. Sam shrugs.

"Ok but do not mention us or the Scooby gang."

"I'm willing to go behind bars not get admitted into a nut house."

"You are a mad sod you might get admitted." Rowena says .

"We'll go now. Turn yourself in for what happened at the diner and the other incidents your three monster friends have done." Dean says .

Arthur nods.

"Deal"

* * *

Arthur was at the desk for a while. The brothers stood out but kept a distance between themselves and the station .Then they saw two police officers arrest Arthur .They put the man in cuffs and take him away.

"So the man kept his word." Dean says .

"Seems like it yeah." Sam replied with a nod.

"If he breaks his promise. He will regret it. "

Sam again nods. The Winchesters get in the car. Rowena who has waited in the back leans forward.

"Well?"

"He turned himself in." Sam answers. "He managed to come up with a story. "

"I would rather die than rot in jail." Rowena says.

"His one of those people who does not wanna die. " Dean says as he drives back on to the main road. He positions his mirror and glances over at the witch "There is a motel nearby. We'll drop you off."

"I guess a motel is better than nothing. I'm exhausted anyway so yeah go ahead drop me there." The motel was not far from the station. It was roughly a ten minute drive. Dean pulls up outside the entrance. Rowena steps out. She turns and smiles at the brothers "Until we meet again Winchesters." She says in her over the top voice.

The witch turns on her and walks to the reception of the motel. She opens the door and steps in shutting the door behind her.

Dean drives down the road. He looks over his brother. Sam looks at his brother's face and sighs

"No Dean .We're not talking about this."

"Oh come on you and Velma. You finally took my advice."

"Well it definitely lasted long." Sam says sarcastically "Two kisses then the relationship ended."

"Did you just say two?"

"Uh..."

"Have you two love birds already kissed?"

Sam sighs and gives in.

"Yes back at the diner after Scooby killed the blob."

Dean let's out a whoop and drums his hands on the steering wheel.

"Look at you Sammy. You got kissed by Velma Dinkley. To be honest never thought Vel would be that eager but then it is always the quiet ones. The quiet ones are usually the horny ones."

Dean winks causing Sam to groan .

 _His definitely not gonna drop this now._

Dean began yapping on about how they now both have something common because they both been kissed by cartoon chics. He even compared who did it better him or his younger brother.

Sam leans forward and puts his head into hands dreading the upcoming days. He knew too well this conversation is going to last for a long time .

 _Lord help me_

* * *

The light fades .The Scooby gang open their eyes. They quickly check it each other. They all sigh with relief when they see they are their original selves again .

"Finally" Shaggy says "Home sweet home."

"Reah" Scooby says .

"It sure is." Fred says as he looks out of the window.

"We gotta thank Sam and Dean for being there for us." Daphne says.

"Yeah" Velma says not much enthusiasm in her voice.

Daphne looks at her friend's sad face. She then remembered about Sam.

"Oh Velma. I'm sorry."

"All good things have to come to an end." Velma says sadly.

"At least you finally got his attention and you both kissed twice." Daphne says with a small smile.

Velma giggles.

"True"

"So what are we doing now?" Shaggy asks.

"It's getting late" Fred says as he observes the sky "So I say we should rest. We definitely need it after a day we had. Tomorrow." Fred grins "We'll go to the diner and order the biggest sundae going."

"We are!" Shaggy says immediately drooling.

"Re are?" Scooby repeats also drooling.

"I think we all deserve it especially Scooby." Fred says.

"Our brave dog." Daphne says.

Scooby smiles. A proud smile.

The Mystery Machine then came to life and zoomed down the road. Scooby raises his head with a deep breath, he shouts out.

"Scooby Dooby Doo"

 **The End**

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Good story? What one did you prefer Sam and Dean Where Are You? Or** **Scooby** **Doo in The Real World.**

 **I might write a third story. If I do it will likely be the last one of my** **SPN** **crossover** **Scooby** **Doo series.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. :D**


End file.
